Primer Amor
by Andriux Horowitz
Summary: No importa el tiempo, edad o situación social. Cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas, siempre se van a encontrar. AU LIEUTENANTDUCKLING.


**Capítulo Único**

**Te Volveré a Ver**

* * *

**Joya del Reino**

**El Presente**

Al sur del Bosque Encantado, en la base naval más importante del Reino, un joven Teniente de la Marina revisaba la cubierta del barco esperando el regreso de su Capitán con las instrucciones sobre su siguiente misión.

─ ¡Este barco debe estar en perfectas condiciones! ─exclamaba el Teniente con ímpetu─ ¡Recuerden que nuestro Capitán llegará pronto del Castillo! ¡Y no quiero ver que algo esté fuera de lugar! ¿Entendieron?

Los hombres respondieron al unísono mientras continuaban con su labor en espera de su respetado capitán.

El joven teniente, por su parte, miraba el océano con la verdadera emoción que lo inundaba por su nueva misión. Le encantaba estar en altamar, y adoraba que los reyes eligieran a su capitán para las misiones más heroicas y que, gracias a toda la tripulación, llegaban a volverse aventuras épicas dignas de ser contadas por generaciones.

Todas las aventuras que él vivió desde que se enlistó en la marina real vinieron a su mente y por acto reflejo, esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica al momento. Si alguien le hubiese dicho hace diez años lo que sucedería, jamás lo hubiera creído.

─ ¡ATENCIÓN! ─Vociferaba un hombre desde la tablilla que conducía a la cubierta.

De inmediato, todos y cada uno de los marineros dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y corrieron para ponerse en formación a los lados de la escalinata a cubierta. Mientras que el teniente quedó al final de las hileras para tener de frente a su capitán.

─Un Capitán se siente orgulloso cuando su tripulación es tan ordenada y rápida como la que tengo yo ─pronunciaba el capitán descendiendo por completo a cubierta─, pero ciertamente no sería así de no tener al mejor Teniente de la Marina Real.

Tras ese comentario, el joven sonrió y asintió en silencio para después caminar hasta su capitán.

─ ¡DESCANSEN! ─Ordenaba el hombre mirando a su tripulación.

─ ¿Qué tal estuvo la reunión con el Rey David? ─Inquiría el teniente cuando ambos llegaron al timón.

─Innecesariamente larga, para ser honesto ─respondía él─, sin embargo, muy gratificante.

─ ¿Por qué? ─Pedía saber el teniente con curiosidad.

─Nuestra nueva misión tiene como destino final una tierra más allá de nuestras fronteras, un lugar que muy pocos en nuestro reino han tenido el placer de visitar.

─ ¿Qué clase de tierra es esa?

─No se me permitió hablar de ella hasta zarpar, pero no desesperes, hermanito. Pronto lo sabrás.

─Hermano menor ─corregía el Teniente acomodando su sombrero─. ¿Cuándo zarparemos?

─No falta mucho, nos iremos en cuanto el Rey nos dé la autorización.

─ ¿El Rey?

─Así es, Killian. El Rey mismo nos complacerá con su presencia en unos cuantos minutos ─respondía el capitán con orgullo─, y no sólo él, también viene la Princesa Emma.

─ ¿Esa chiquilla mimada al fin se armó de valor para dejar la seguridad del Castillo? ─Curioseaba Killian con tono burlón.

─ ¡Tenle más respeto a la Princesa! ─ordenaba el capitán después de golpearle el hombro─ Recuerda los modales que con esmero te enseñé.

─Lo siento, Liam ─respondía Killian sobando su hombro izquierdo─, pero soy sincero, esa niña nunca ha querido salir del Castillo, me pregunto si ya conoce a todo su pueblo.

─Eso no es sinceridad, eso es ser grosero ─repelaba Liam con severidad─, y será mejor que te guardes tus comentarios porque el Rey y la Princesa ya están por llegar.

Killian volvió a asentir en silencio cuando uno de los marineros anunció que sus invitados de honor se acercaban al muelle. En ese momento, el capitán Liam los llamó a formación una vez más para después, quedar con Killian frente a la escalinata de cubierta. Sin embargo, cuando dirigió su vista al frente, algo en él cambió.

La princesa Emma robó por completo su atención. Su cabello rubio resaltaba entre los tonos opacos de la base naval, la tiara que portaba estaba cubierta de los más finos y bellos diamantes, mientras que el vestido blanco que llevaba era un deleite a la vista gracias también a su capa forrada de la más fina tela. Pero, al ver sus ojos verdes, un viejo recuerdo vino a su memoria.

─Yo… yo ya la había visto antes. ─Musitaba Killian sin dejar de mirarla.

─Claro que sí, zopenco ─mascullaba Liam acercándose ligeramente a él─. Estuvo en el baile del año pasado.

─No, la conozco de otro lugar. ─Susurraba el teniente sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la princesa.

Lo que Liam decía era verdad, la familia real había asistido al baile de la marina como invitados de honor del almirante, sin embargo, él no había tenido la oportunidad de acercarse a la mesa para apreciarla mejor, pero, tampoco podía estar equivocado.

Jamás olvidaría el fino rostro de aquella mujer, no se perdonaría a sí mismo si lo hubiese hecho, no obstante, lo que quería en ese momento, era saber el lugar y el instante en el que él llegó a verla.

Continuó observando a la princesa con curiosidad hasta que, por azares del destino, sus ojos quedaron conectados por un breve minuto. Esos ojos verdes, y azules crearon un canal que omitía a cualquier tercero y ambos se miraron fijamente, estudiándose el uno al otro, y, por la expresión de la heredera al trono, ella experimentaba lo mismo que él.

El rey avanzó delante de su hija y sólo así se cortó la conexión entre los dos, pero, en la mente de Killian, el viejo recuerdo al fin salía a la luz.

* * *

**Ciudadela del Castillo**

**Hace Quince Años**

Una mañana cálida de verano, dos jóvenes cansados y con las ropas sucias llegaron al mercado de la ciudadela, ambos llevando una carretilla repleta de sacos de harina cada uno.

─Ese viejo debería dejar de _alquilarnos_ con todo aquel que se lo pida ─exclamaba el más pequeño deteniendo la carretilla de mala gana─. Mis brazos me están matando.

─Sabes perfectamente que ese hombre nos rentaría con tal de obtener su maldito licor ─alegaba el joven deteniéndose más adelante─. ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Lavar toda la sangre de pescado de la cubierta con este calor, o seguir acarreando harina?

─Honestamente, ninguna de las dos. ─Rebatía el pequeño con tristeza.

─Killian… ─pronunciaba el joven con suavidad─. Sabes que a mí tampoco me gusta esta situación, pero hasta que no juntemos el dinero suficiente para pagar nuestra liberación, tenemos que hacer lo que nos ordenen. Nos guste o no.

─Lo sé, Liam lo sé ─respondía el pequeño Killian mientras miraba a unos niños jugar a la distancia─. Es sólo que a veces quisiera disfrutar como solíamos hacerlo, jugando libres y sin preocupaciones, sin nada de esta vida de esclavitud.

Liam lo miró con tristeza.

─Y yo también hermanito. Pero ese privilegio nos lo quitó el bastardo que se decía llamar nuestro padre ─exclamaba Liam comenzando a caminar─. Iré con el sujeto de la panadería, Killian, cuida la harina.

Killian asintió en silencio y miró a su hermano marcharse para después volver a contemplar a los niños, y sin querer, se puso más triste todavía.

Cuatro años antes, él y su hermano habían sido vendidos como esclavos por su padre, y desde aquella noche, ambos le servían a un anciano capitán que los trataba peor que basura la mayor parte del tiempo.

Cada noche de esos cuatro años, cuando estaban en altamar y su hermano dormía, subía a cubierta y se sentaba en la escalinata del timón para ver las estrellas e imaginarse un sinfín de aventuras. Al mirarlas, buscaba la más brillante de ellas para pedirle siempre el mismo deseo; su libertad.

Tal vez para muchos, ese deseo era simple, pero para él, significaba más que su vida misma, porque todo lo que quería era poder ser él sin ninguna limitación y sentirse tan feliz como lo era antes de que fuera vendido.

De pronto, algo golpeó la carretilla de Liam y tiró uno de los sacos de harina que estaba mal acomodado. Cuando dirigió su vista hacia ese lugar, encontró una pelota de cuero y a una niña rubia de vestido blanco parada frente a él.

Killian emitió un leve bufido y comenzó a caminar directamente hasta el saco para acomodarlo en la carretilla sin prestarle atención a la niña.

─Perdón. ─Exclamaba ella sutilmente.

Killian no respondió y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a su carretilla.

─ ¿Me estás escuchando? ─preguntó la niña con rudeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos─ Te acabo de pedir perdón.

Killian continuaba sin hablar.

─ ¿Por qué no dices nada? ─Inquiría la niña nuevamente, ahora con desesperación.

─Te escuché la primera vez. ─Respondía él por fin.

─ ¿Y por qué te quedas callado?

─ ¿Y qué se supone que se debe decir en estos casos? ─pedía saber Killian con voz queda─ Todo ya pasó, nada se perdió. Fin de la historia.

La niña lo observó de arriba a abajo con curiosidad y luego de un rato se sentó a su lado, mientras que su caperuza azul se hondeaba en el aire.

─Nunca te había visto por aquí. ─Exclamaba la niña escuetamente.

En ese momento, el chico no hizo más que mirarla con suma extrañeza. No estaba acostumbrado a estar con alguien que no fuera Liam. No sabía nada de esa niña, ni ella sabía nada de él, ¿cómo es posible que se sentara a su lado como si nada? Sobre todo con el aspecto sucio, sudoroso y cansado que tenía.

¿Debía hablar con ella, o no? ¿Era alguien en quién se podía confiar? ¿Por qué seguía a su lado? ¿Él por qué no se movía? Todo era confuso.

Sin embargo, el recuerdo de hace unos minutos lo atacó de golpe; aquel momento en el que le decía a Liam que quería volver a ser como los demás, tener su libertad y estar con alguien más. Aunque fuese algo raro, en cierta forma, esta era su oportunidad.

─Es porque no soy de aquí. ─Contestaba Killian sin dejar de mirarla.

─ ¿Y de dónde eres? ─Pedía saber la niña mirando al suelo empedrado.

─ ¿Por qué quieres saber?

─Porque, si no eres de este ciudadela, puedes ser de cualquier otro lugar del Bosque Encantado.

─No tengo un lugar fijo, vivo en un barco ─replicaba Killian con tristeza─, y casi siempre estamos en altamar.

─El puerto está muy lejos de aquí, ¿qué te trajo hasta este lugar?

Killian dejó de verla en ese instante y devolvió la vista al suelo.

─Eso es algo de lo que no quiero hablar.

─ ¿Cómo te llamas? ─Preguntaba la niña luego de un largo silencio.

─Killian. Killian Jones.

─Mucho gusto, Killian. ─Contestaba la niña con entusiasmo.

─ ¿Y cuál es el tuyo? ─Preguntaba Killian en voz baja.

─Hagamos algo, yo te digo mi nombre, si vas al carnaval conmigo. ¿Sí? ─Proponía la niña señalando a la distancia.

─Eso no es justo, yo no te puse condiciones para decirte mi nombre ─protestaba el niño─. Además, no puedo abandonar las carretillas.

─ ¡Vamos! Sólo será un rato, por favor ─imploraba la niña con voz suplicante─. Sé que quieres ir tanto como yo.

El carnaval del fuego de verano era una de las festividades más importantes del Bosque Encantado, así que, cuando ella pronunció dichas palabras, él miró de reojo a Liam quien salía de la panadería y se llenó de ilusión, hasta que se dio cuenta de la realidad.

─Pero, no tengo dinero.

─ ¡No importa! Yo pago esta vez, pero vamos.

Dicho esto, la niña se puso de pie y lo ayudó a levantarse para después tomarlo de la mano y comenzar a jalarlo con dirección al carnaval.

─ ¡KILLIAN! ─espetaba Liam caminando más rápido─ ¡¿A DÓNDE VAS?!

─ ¡ME REGAÑAS DESPUÉS! ─Gritaba el niño comenzando a correr por su cuenta.

Así, con los gritos de Liam de fondo, ambos niños corrieron lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitieron hasta que llegaron al carnaval.

Al entrar, los dos miraron entusiasmados cada puesto y se maravillaron con todas las luces, juegos y los espectáculos de marionetas que había alrededor.

─Ven. ─Exclamaba la niña jalándolo para que ambos fueran al juego de tiro al blanco.

Entre risas sinceras y momentos de verdadera diversión, ambos niños pasaron toda la tarde entre los juegos y los puestos de comida del carnaval.

Para Killian, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía tan relajado y _libre_, y, por parte de esa niña, parecía que tampoco se había divertido en mucho tiempo.

La tarde pasó y cuando los dos por fin se cansaron, salieron del carnaval con un bocadillo cada uno en la mano y se sentaron en la fuente del mercado.

─Vaya ─pronunciaba Killian cuando alzó la vista al cielo anaranjado─. Es la primera vez en años que la paso realmente bien.

─ ¿Nunca juegas? ─Preguntaba la niña.

─No tengo tiempo ─replicaba él con pesadez─, siempre estoy… bueno, ocupado. Por lo regular, mi único tiempo libre es la hora de dormir, pero, ¿sabes? ─continuaba Killian cuando la primer estrella apareció─. Lo que más quiero en este mundo, es volver a ser un niño normal. Sin tener que estar en ese sucio y grasiento barco todo el día, sin limpiar sangre de pescado, sin llevar estos andrajos, sólo yo, como siempre debió ser.

En ese momento, volteó a mirar a la niña, y por su expresión, entendió que se había dejado llevar.

─Lo siento, no debí decir eso.

─Está bien, no tienes por qué disculparte ─aseguraba ella mirando también la estrella─. Ese es el deseo de tu corazón, y ahora que lo veo, es muy similar al mío.

─ ¿De verdad? ─Pedía saber el niño mirándola con curiosidad.

─Sé que lo mío no se compara, pero no soy alguien que se divierta mucho. Mis padres están demasiado ocupados como para prestarme atención, no tengo hermanos, y me mantienen recluida en mi habitación por el miedo a que alguien vaya a hacerme daño ─relataba ella sin quitarle la vista de encima a la estrella─. No es lindo vivir así, porque me están quitando la libertad.

─ ¿Quién quiere hacerte daño? ─Preguntaba Killian volteando a mirarla.

─Alguien que quiere vengarse de mis padres, pero en diez años no me ha pasado nada, a veces pienso que sólo dicen eso para mantenerme lo más cerca posible, y eso no me gusta. Lo odio.

─ ¿Y por qué no dices nada?

─A los adultos, no les importa lo que una niña como yo tenga que decir. Ellos dicen que sus problemas son más grandes, y que no necesito estar fuera de casa para ser feliz, pero se equivocan ─exclamaba la niña con emoción─. Hoy me divertí mucho contigo, y de verdad me encantaría que lo hubiesen visto para que se dieran cuenta de lo errados que están.

─ ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí? ─inquiría Killian─ ¿Por qué de entre todos los niños del mercado, quisiste ir conmigo al carnaval?

─Porque, tienes algo que los otros niños no. Algo que me hizo confiar en ti.

─ ¿Y qué es?

─La mirada de cuando te abandonan.

Dicho esto, ambos niños se miraron directamente a los ojos, y así, Killian comprobó que eso era verdad. No importaba que ella tuviera padres, o que no fuera una esclava como él, ella tenía la mirada vacía que le decía al mundo lo abandonada que se sentía. Seguramente, ella también contemplaba las estrellas en busca de respuestas, seguramente ella también deseaba un cambio, seguramente, ella también deseaba su libertad.

─ ¿Qué es lo que más quieres en la vida? ─Indagaba Killian mirando por última vez al cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse.

La niña estaba por responder cuando los gritos de Liam llamaron su atención. Killian se puso de pie de inmediato al ver lo tremendamente enfadado que estaba, y del susto comenzó a caminar de forma automática hasta él. Sin embargo, segundos después, recordó que no estaba solo.

─Tengo que irme, mi hermano va a matarme.

─No te preocupes, yo también ya me voy ─replicaba la niña bajando de la fuente─. Me dio mucho gusto conocerte, Killian Jones_._

La niña se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar.

─No me has dicho tu nombre.

─Es verdad ─exclamaba la niña deteniéndose─. Lamento decirte que esa es información secreta. Pero tú puedes decirme _Swan_.

Justo después de pronunciar esas palabras, la niña se tapó la cabeza y comenzó a correr hasta perderse entre la multitud que llenaba cada vez más la plaza de la ciudadela.

─Swan… ─susurraba Killian─. ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!

¿Por qué decir su nombre era algo secreto? No era difícil para alguien decir su nombre. Killian la miró alejarse y trató de seguirla cuando una fuerza externa lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

─ ¿Se puede saber a dónde estabas? ─Exigía saber Liam jalándole el cabello.

─ ¡Sólo fui al carnaval! ─Exclamaba el niño a viva voz.

─ ¿Y con permiso de quién? ─continuaba su hermano─ Sabes que no podemos olvidar nuestras responsabilidades.

─La harina se entregó, ¿o no?

Liam lo soltó y lo miró con severidad.

─De verdad, no sé qué voy a hacer contigo, hermanito ─pronunciaba Liam rascándose la cabeza─. ¿Al menos te divertiste?

─Mucho.

─Me alegra ─respondía el joven pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de su hermano─. Ven, es hora de irnos, o el viejo no nos dará de cenar.

─Está bien.

─Por cierto, esa niña con la que te fuiste, ¿quién era?

─Alguien que sólo quería jugar. ─Respondía Killian brevemente.

─ ¿Y no te dijo su nombre? ─Pedía saber Liam con diversión.

─Sí, pero no te lo voy a decir. ─Contestaba el niño con burla.

─Al fin y al cabo no quería saberlo ─repelaba Liam con falso enfado─, ahora camina, mocoso mujeriego.

Ambos regresaron hasta donde yacían aun sus carretillas y se dispusieron a salir del mercado para volver con el hombre para el que trabajaban.

Killian estaba feliz por la tarde que le había regalado esa chiquilla rubia de ojos verdes que se apareció de repente en su camino. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la había pasado muy bien, sin embargo, se lamentaba por no saber si volvería a verla la próxima vez que estuviera en la ciudadela, es más, ni siquiera sabía si el sujeto del molino los volvería a pedir, lo único que de verdad sabía era que más que nunca, quería su libertad.

* * *

**Joya del Reino**

**El Presente**

─Swan… ─Musitaba el Teniente casi para sí.

─ ¿Dijiste algo? ─Murmuraba Liam sin moverse de su lugar.

─ ¿Qué? ─Replicaba él saliendo del trance.

─ ¡Miren eso! ¡Aquí están! ─exclamaba el rey extendiendo sus brazos─ ¡Los héroes del reino! ¡Los hermanos Jones!

─No diga eso, Majestad ─pedía Killian mirándolo de frente─. No hemos hecho más que nuestro deber para con usted.

─Tiene un Teniente bastante modesto, Capitán Jones. ─Afirmaba el rey saludando a Liam.

─Modesto y terco tengo que agregar. ─Respondía el capitán mirando con burla a su hermano.

─El Capitán Jones me ha hablado mucho de usted, Teniente ─retomaba el rey David regresando su vista hacia Killian─. Y es por usted que le he conferido esta importante misión a la tripulación de la _Joya del Reino_.

─ ¿Por mí? ─Inquiría Killian con extrañeza.

─Así es ─respondía el rey─. De no ser por sus valientes acciones contra los piratas que intentaron atacar las aldeas del sur, nada de esto habría sido posible.

─ ¿Y cuál es esa misión tan especial? ─Pedía saber Killian después de un breve silencio.

─La más importante de su vida, Teniente, se lo prometo. ─Contestaba el rey.

─Majestad ─exclamaba un guardia real acercándose a él─. ¿Bajamos ya el equipaje de la Princesa?

─Apresúrense. ─Ordenaba el rey cambiando el tono de su voz.

Cuando el guardia se marchó, el rey giró a sus espaldas y tomó la mano de su hija.

─Caballeros, permítanme presentarles a mi _joya_ más preciada en todo el Bosque Encantado, mi hija; la Princesa Emma.

La princesa hizo una pequeña y cortés reverencia ante los marineros, quienes contestaron casi de inmediato.

El recuerdo de aquel día no lo dejaba tranquilo, aunque sabía que eso no era posible, esa niña no podía ser la princesa, era inverosímil. Todos sabían que el castillo estaba resguardado por guardias en cada rincón, y que la princesa estaba custodiada para no salir a menos que los reyes lo permitieran. Sin embargo, mientras inclinaba su cabeza, la historia de la niña comenzaba a encajar con la de la princesa, la historia que todos conocían, aun así, no era posible.

─Princesa ─exclamaba Liam acercándose a ella cuando Killian se levantó─. Tenga por seguro que está en las mejores manos.

─Gracias, Capitán Jones. ─Respondía la princesa con timidez.

─Cuando lleguen a su destino, usen esto, para comunicarse conmigo ─intervenía el rey David extendiéndole una concha de mar─. Tengo otro igual, encantado también por el Hada Azul, así sabré que todos están a salvo.

─Como ordene, Majestad ─replicaba Liam─. Será mejor que nos marchemos de una vez, si queremos evitar caer en una tormenta en el Cementerio de Poseidón. Teniente ─pronunciaba el capitán dirigiéndose a su hermano quien evitaba tener contacto visual con la princesa─. Dé la orden, y escolte a la Princesa Emma a su camarote.

─Sí, Capitán. ─Mascullaba Killian a regañadientes.

Cuando Killian comenzó a darle las órdenes a sus marinos y Liam subió hasta el timón, el rey abrazó a su hija, acunando su cabeza con su mano derecha para después darle un tierno beso en la frente a modo de despedida.

─Te prometo que cuando todo esto acabe, volveremos a estar juntos los tres ─exclamaba el rey con voz temblorosa─. Ten mucho cuidado, y nunca olvides que te amamos, y hacemos esto por tu bien.

─Te amo, _papi_. ─Pronunciaba la princesa volviendo a abrazar a su padre.

Después de ese último abrazo, el rey se despidió de Liam y Killian para luego bajar del barco y mirarlos partir desde el muelle.

─ ¡Teniente Jones! ─vociferaba Liam─ ¡Escolte a la Princesa Emma! ¡Debe estar en su camarote antes de zarpar!

Killian asintió y caminó lo más rápido que pudo desde proa para llevarla directo al camarote en el que habían dejado todo su equipaje.

Por aquí, Princesa, por favor. ─Exclamaba el teniente haciendo un ademán con el brazo derecho para que lo siguiera a la parte inferior del barco.

La princesa Emma sólo asintió, se recogió el vestido, y luego de ver una última vez a su padre en el muelle, bajó por la escalera. Cuando los dos estuvieron abajo, Killian la llevó hasta el último camarote de la derecha, y durante todo el trayecto, no pronunció ni una sola palabra.

Estaba nervioso, no sólo por tener a la princesa tan cerca, también por lo que había dicho antes de que subiera al barco, sin embargo, era más su curiosidad por comprobar si ella era la niña del carnaval lo que lo tenía en ese estado.

─Llegamos ─afirmaba Killian abriendo torpemente la puerta del camarote─, no es el mejor camarote del mundo, pero al menos, espero que su estancia aquí sea placentera.

─Muchas gracias, Teniente. ─Respondía Emma entrando al camarote para después sentarse en la cama y mirarlo con sumo interés.

─Bien, me retiro. Ha llegado la hora de zarpar y aún hay cosas que preparar…

─ ¿No nos conocemos de algún otro lado? ─inquiría la princesa poniendo su índice en la mejilla derecha─ Tu rostro me es familiar.

─ _¿Ella también lo recuerda?_ ─Pensó.

Podría preguntarle, ¿por qué no? No perdía nada, tal vez, si lo averiguaba de una vez su hipótesis se comprobaría, pero por otro lado, una parte de él no quería saberlo. Había algo en él que prefería mantener eso como estaba, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué.

─Se…seguramente fue en el baile del año pasado ─balbuceaba Killian rascándose la oreja izquierda─. Usted y sus padres fueron nuestros invitados de honor, ¿lo recuerda?

─Sí… seguramente ─respondía la princesa de forma automática─. Bien, ya puede retirarse, Teniente, y por favor, dígale al Capitán que no deseo ser molestada por nadie hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino, ¿le quedó claro? ─Ordenaba la princesa Emma cambiando el tono de su voz.

Killian cerró la puerta detrás de él y se recargó un momento en ella. De pronto, puso su mano izquierda sobre su pecho y se dio cuenta que sus latidos eran más rápidos de lo normal, pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué de especial tenía ese encuentro con la princesa? ¿Qué estaba pasando con él?

Respiró profundo, sacudió su cabeza para olvidar lo que había pasado y caminó de vuelta a cubierta, sin saber, que la princesa estaba experimentando lo mismo.

* * *

**Horas Más Tarde**

─ ¿A Arendelle? ─indagaba Killian con asombro─ ¿De verdad vamos a Arendelle?

─Así es. ─Respondía Liam guardando un mapa en la pequeña estantería de madera que tenía detrás de su escritorio.

Después de abandonar el puerto y dar las instrucciones debidas, ambos hermanos bajaron para hablar sobre la misión en privado, dentro del camarote del capitán.

─ ¿Por qué?

─El Rey llegó a un acuerdo con el Rey de Arendelle y ambos forjaron una alianza contra la Reina Malvada.

─Entonces, los rumores son ciertos ─exclamaba Killian bajando la cabeza al tiempo que pasaba su mano izquierda por su cabello─. La Reina Regina al fin va a consumar su venganza.

─Reportes de inteligencia dicen que está reclutando a los villanos más poderosos para descargar su ira en contra del Reino.

─ ¿Qué hay de su _Maldición Oscura_? Esa de la que todos han hablado.

─Nadie lo sabe, pero mientras las Hadas lo averiguan, es nuestro deber proteger a la Princesa a como dé lugar.

─ ¿Qué pasará una vez que lleguemos a Arendelle?

─Tenemos la orden de escoltar a la Princesa hasta el salón del trono y después, volver al Bosque para unirnos con las demás tropas antes de la batalla. ─Respondía el capitán con preocupación.

─ ¿Podemos confiar en que el Rey de Arendelle protegerá a nuestra amada Princesa? ─Pedía saber Killian con más desengaño que preocupación.

─Si el Rey confía en él, nosotros también debemos hacerlo ─confesaba Liam con pesadez, al tiempo que lo miraba con curiosidad─, por cierto. Hace un rato, ¿qué tenías?

─ ¿Cuándo?

─Antes de que la Princesa subiera al barco ─respondía el capitán─. Tenías cara de idiota cuando la viste.

─ ¿Yo? ¡Para nada! ─exclamaba el teniente tratando de sonar despreocupado─ No era nada.

─Killian, yo te vi ─replicaba Liam con severidad─. Y por eso quiero que me escuches.

Killian lo miró con seriedad y asintió.

─No quiero que por ningún motivo olvides la misión, ¿entendiste?

─ ¿Por qué habría de olvidarlo? ─protestaba Killian con fastidio─ Soy un simple Teniente de la Marina. Uno que en estos años jamás ha puesto en peligro una misión, y uno que te ha salvado el trasero en más de una ocasión ─proseguía él con determinación─. Lo que pasó allá arriba no fue más que una mera coincidencia, su rostro me parecía familiar, pero es más que obvio que nunca hemos cruzado palabra en todos estos años, ¿no lo crees?

─Perdona por dudar de ti, _hermanito_, pero había algo en tu mirada que nunca había notado en ti. ─Reconocía Liam rascando su oreja derecha.

─ ¿Tiene alguna otra orden, Capitán? ─Inquiría Killian con total seriedad.

─No ─respondía Liam con asombro─, puede retirarse, Teniente.

Killian lo saludó y salió de su camarote sin decir una sola palabra. Estaba molesto con él, no por el hecho de verse meramente descubierto, sino por haber dudado de él, porque, aunque fuera cierto y la princesa fuera esa niña de su pasado, muy difícilmente lograrían forjar una amistad, y ni hablar de algo más allá, con la amenaza actual.

Sin más, regresó a cubierta y se quedó en el timón, navegando el barco por sí mismo cuando la luz anaranjada del atardecer comenzaba a bañarlos.

* * *

**Tres Días Después**

Pasaron los días, y Liam y Killian no volvieron a tocar el tema. Mientras que la princesa no había salido de su camarote en esos tres días, lo cual, al parecer, volvía todo mucho más sencillo.

Aunque, a decir verdad, él no lo había olvidado del todo. Muy en el fondo, quería creer que todo era cierto, y que esa niña realmente era ella. Pero, otra parte cuestionaba su ansiedad e ilusión, y se repetía que no serviría de nada averiguarlo, porque ya sabía que muy probablemente no tendría ningún futuro.

La noche de ese tercer día, luego de escapar a una amenaza de tormenta y de adentrarse en el tan temido _Cementerio de Poseidón_, un marinero tocaba en la puerta del camarote del teniente, quien descansaba luego de una larga jornada.

El marinero le dijo que la princesa deseaba verlo con urgencia en su camarote, que olvidara todas sus demás labores y fuera con ella a la brevedad. Killian le agradeció al marinero y le ordenó volver a cubierta para después cerrar la puerta y recargarse en ella.

¿Para qué lo quería exclusivamente a él? ¿Qué se traía entre manos? ¿Por qué se sentía tan nervioso cuando de ella se trataba?

No podía ser sólo por el recuerdo, no entendía, como, con pensar en ella podía experimentar un sentimiento al que no podía nombrar.

Tomó un buen respiro, cerró los ojos y sacudió su cabeza. Necesitaba controlarse, porque hasta ese momento, era simplemente su imaginación.

Tomó su chaqueta del perchero junto con su sombrero y salió de su camarote, dirigiéndose a paso veloz hasta el último camarote del pasillo; el de la princesa. Sin embargo, antes de siquiera tocar la puerta, el barco se zarandeó de forma agresiva, y los alarmados gritos de su tripulación allá en cubierta llamaron su atención; algo andaba mal.

Salió corriendo y a medio pasillo la voz de Emma lo hizo voltear con desesperación.

─ ¡PRINCESA! ¡QUÉDESE EN SU CAMAROTE! ─Le ordenaba el teniente.

─ ¡Teniente Jones! ¿Qué está pasando?

─ ¡ES LO QUE VOY A AVERIGUAR! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡PERMANEZCA EN SU CAMAROTE!

Killian no esperó a verla entrar, y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en plena cubierta, en medio de una ardiente batalla. Miró a todos lados y sólo encontró a sus marineros luchando contra un ejército de encapuchados de corta estatura y delgada complexión, tan pequeños como él a los dieciséis años.

Buscó entre la multitud a su hermano y capitán, pero el caos a su alrededor no le permitía ver nada.

─ ¡LIAM! ─gritaba Killian antes de que un enemigo se abalanzara hacia él─ ¡LIAM!

El sujeto lo embistió y en el forcejeo en cubierta logró darse cuenta de la verdad sobre sus atacantes.

─Eres… un niño. ─Susurraba Killian mientras el chico trataba de apuñalarlo.

El chico lo miraba con una mezcla de ira y dolor. Killian tuvo la extraña sensación de haberse visto a un espejo, pero, dejó ese sentimiento del lado y le dio un golpe en el estómago con la rodilla para quitárselo de encima.

Niños, estaban peleando con niños.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué querían estos mocosos de ellos?

Se quedó de pie, completamente absorto, preguntándose qué clase de malnacido enviaría a niños a pelear, cuando de pronto, escuchó la voz de su hermano a la distancia.

Alzó la vista, y lo encontró en proa, luchando contra tres niños a la vez. Sin pensárselo dos veces, desenvainó su espada y corrió lo más que pudo desde la trampilla de los camarotes, sin embargo, a medio camino un alto chico rubio de cabello desaliñado se puso frente a él con un enorme mazo y comenzó a atacarlo.

Después de varios golpes esquivados, el teniente logró detener su mazo con la espada y lo fue empujando directamente hacia la proa.

─ ¿QUIÉN LOS ENVÍA?

─El mismo que va a arrancarte la _sombra _cuando ponga un pie en este sucio barco.

─ ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIEREN? ─Volvía a preguntar Killian sin tomarle importancia a la amenaza del chico.

─ ¿Qué no es obvio? ─replicaba el joven con voz tétrica─ La _joya_ más preciada de tu reino.

Killian lo miró sin comprender sus palabras, hasta que, el grito de Liam lo hizo reaccionar.

─ ¡KILLIAN! ¡CORRE! ─ordenaba el capitán al tiempo que uno de los niños le hacía un corte en el brazo─ ¡PROTÉGELA! ¡PROTÉGELA A TODA COSTA!

El teniente asintió de inmediato, y luego de darle un cabezazo a su adversario, salió corriendo de vuelta a la trampilla de los camarotes, cuando el grito de más niños a la distancia hizo que los que estaban a bordo se retiraran casi al instante.

Killian se paró en seco, y miró a su tripulación, todos estaban heridos, pero ninguno de gravedad. De pronto, escuchó la risa del chico con el que había peleado y lo vio regalarle una sonrisa de suficiencia.

─ ¿Qué demonios ganan haciendo esto? ─exigía saber Killian cuando todos se acercaban al muchacho─ ¿Para qué atacar y huir?

El chico sólo rió por lo bajo.

─Nosotros no estamos huyendo, Teniente ─respondía el chico─, sólo le dejamos espacio a la, ¿cómo le dirían ustedes? ¡Ah sí! _Artillería pesada_.

Tras pronunciar dichas palabras, el chico señaló al cielo nocturno, y Killian vio bajar una pequeña horda de lo que parecían sombras desde una de las estrellas más brillantes.

─Maldita sea. ─Mascullaba el teniente cuando las vio descender a toda velocidad.

De un momento a otro, las sombras se abalanzaron sobre los marineros y comenzaron a arrancarles sus _sombras_ bajo las órdenes de la única sombra que flotaba sobre la vela mayor del barco.

Killian vio cómo iban cayendo sus marineros uno a uno mientras que las sombras volaban con dirección aquella estrella, y se llenó de rabia. Olvidó por qué había comenzado a correr y regresó la mirada al chico que ahora estaba parado en la borda, al tiempo que Liam corría para atacarlo.

El teniente estaba por ir a darle su apoyo, cuando el grito de la princesa lo hizo voltear. A partir de ese momento, todo pasó en cámara lenta frente a sus ojos.

Dos sombras se llevaban volando a la princesa, y, por el otro lado, una flecha acababa de incrustarse en el hombro de su hermano.

─ ¡LIAM! ─chillaba Killian con horror─ ¡NO!

─ ¡YO ESTOY BIEN! ─replicaba el capitán cuando el chico saltó de la borda y él caía de rodillas al suelo─ ¡VE TRAS LA PRINCESA! ─ordenaba Liam al ver una sombra al lado de su hermano─ ¡USA ESA COSA PARA SALVARLA!

─Pero… ─susurraba Killian con desesperación mientras veía de reojo el desastre─. ¿Qué pasará con ustedes?

─ ¡OLVÍDATE DE NOSOTROS! ─contestaba Liam con cansancio─ ¡LO ÚNICO QUE IMPORTA ES SALVAR A LA PRINCESA EMMA!

El teniente asintió y, corrió lo más que pudo para saltar desde la borda y tomar la pierna de aquella sombra. Volteó hacia atrás mientras se elevaba en el aire solo para ver que su barco se hacía cada vez más pequeño, al devolver la vista hacia el frente, encontró a la princesa tratando de soltarse con desesperación. Y, cuando elevó su mirada todavía más, se dio cuenta que las sombras los llevaban directamente a la segunda estrella, a la derecha de la luna.

* * *

**Nunca Jamás**

**Dos Días Después**

─Creo que al fin estamos a salvo. ─Exclamaba Killian tratando de aguzar el oído por si los niños volvían.

─Sí, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? ─Inquiría la princesa con voz entrecortada mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente.

─Se quedaron quietos cuando nos vieron entrar a esta selva, tal vez hay algo aquí que los aterra.

─ ¡Perfecto! Entonces, en vez de que nos maten ellos, lo que sea que viva en este feo lugar lo hará. ─Replicaba la princesa Emma con fastidio.

Killian sólo suspiró y se sentó en el suelo, cuando vio que unos pequeños cristales verdes comenzaban a brillar en el techo de la cueva.

En cuanto vio aquella isla, Killian se soltó y al caer al agua, nadó lo más rápido que pudo hasta la orilla y se ocultó cerca de la playa.

La princesa estaba atada de pies y manos, y los niños le habían puesto un saco en la cabeza para cubrirla. El teniente esperó pacientemente hasta que el momento justo llegó. El chico rubio seguido de la mitad de su comitiva se marchaba con dirección a la jungla, muy alejados de él.

Luego de un rato en el que se aseguró que ninguno regresaba puso manos a la obra. Salió con sigilo, arropado por la oscuridad de la noche y los atacó por sorpresa, derribándolos uno a uno, dejando a todos los niños inconscientes a su paso.

Sin perder el tiempo, sacó una pequeña navaja de su bolsillo y liberó a la princesa para después, salir corriendo los dos hacía la dirección contraria a sus secuestradores.

Corrieron toda la madrugada adentrándose más en la jungla espesa y siniestra hasta que encontraron una casa del árbol abandonada donde descansar.

Aunque, el descanso les duró poco, porque los gritos de los niños a la distancia los obligaron a moverse de ahí.

Así pasaron la mitad del siguiente día. Corriendo y esquivando a los niños, dando vueltas, saltando pequeños barrancos, usando su entorno para que peleara por ellos, sin embargo, las cosas empeoraron cuando, poco antes de llegar a su nuevo refugio, el chico rubio, llamado Félix, y el chico de color, llamado Rufio, los interceptaron.

Killian peleó con ambos al mismo tiempo, mientras le ordenaba la princesa correr hasta la selva que tenían a escasos metros, ella obedeció, pero, el grito ahogado del teniente la detuvo. Regresó la vista hacia atrás, y encontró a Killian arrodillado en el suelo, con la mano izquierda bañada en sangre.

En ese momento, se armó de valor, tomó una gran roca entre sus manos y con toda su fuerza, la lanzó hacia Rufio. La roca le cayó directo en la cabeza, haciendo que se desplomara de forma casi automática en el suelo.

Félix, miró a su compañero muy impresionado y el teniente aprovechó ese descuido para cortarle el costado derecho con su espada. Luego de verlo arrodillarse también, Killian se puso de pie corrió junto con la princesa para entrar a la selva negra, mientras los otros niños los miraban desde la orilla. Ya en dicha selva, ambos encontraron una cueva profunda, escondida entre las lianas, fuera de la vista de cualquiera.

─Pues espero que sea una criatura lo suficientemente pequeña para que pueda matarla con una mano. ─Mascullaba Killian con un gesto de dolor.

─ ¿Qué te hizo ese brabucón? ─Inquiría la princesa concentrada en la mano de Killian.

─ ¿Cuál de los dos? ─respondía el teniente tratando de reír─ Uno me dio un puñetazo en el labio y el otro me golpeó con su mazo en la mano. Sólo espero que no me la haya roto.

─Ven aquí. ─Ordenaba la princesa con rapidez.

─Estoy bien, de verdad, no tiene que preocuparse por mí, Majestad. ─Replicaba el teniente permaneciendo en su lugar.

─Killian ven para que pueda revisar tu herida. Ahora. ─Insistía la princesa con voz de mando.

Él la miró desconcertado.

No llegó a pensar que en una situación tan complicada, ella usara su nombre de pila para llamarle la atención.

─De acuerdo. ─Respondía Killian obedientemente acercándose lentamente.

Levantó su mano lo más que pudo mientras que Emma rasgaba su vestido para que los pedazos le ayudaran a limpiar la herida luego de revisarla.

─ ¿Puedes mover los dedos? ─Indagaba Emma sosteniendo su mano con delicadeza.

─Muy poco ─contestaba él con un gesto de verdadero dolor─. Sólo me duele cuándo me acuerdo.

─Ahora voy a presionar más fuerte, ¿está bien?

Él sólo asintió.

Tras su aprobación, Emma puso sus dedos en el dorso de la mano de Killian, buscando algún hueso roto. El doloroso examen hizo que el teniente moviera la mano sin control, aunque, por la expresión de la princesa, parecía una buena señal.

─A primera vista, parece que no te rompió nada más que los vasos, por eso tanta sangre ─exclamaba la princesa buscando uno de los trapos para limpiarle la mano─. Pero, creo que sería más conveniente salir de aquí para que un experto te viera lo más pronto posible.

─Gracias, Princesa ─pronunciaba Killian mientras ella continuaba limpiando─, ¿desde cuándo sabe medicina?

─ ¿Creías que lo único que hacía en ese castillo era encerrarme en mi habitación todos estos años? ─respondía la princesa cuando procedió a vendarle por fin la mano─. Necesitamos agua, si no se va infectar, pero por lo pronto, esto servirá.

La princesa tomó su mano más tiempo del necesario, y ambos sintieron algo más, algo que en un lejano recuerdo ya habían sentido; calidez.

Los dos voltearon a verse con curiosidad, hasta que se soltaron de las manos y cada quien se quedó en una pared de la cueva.

Por más de media hora hubo un silencio espectral, que ninguno quería romper. Curiosamente, ninguno pensaba en la forma de salir de ahí, sino más bien, en la sensación de hace unos momentos.

─Creo que todavía no te agradezco el haber venido hasta aquí por mí. ─Exclamaba la princesa jugando con la manga de su vestido.

─No tiene nada qué agradecer, su alteza ─respondía Killian con tranquilidad─. Era lo correcto, y mi deber.

─Aprovechando que nuestros captores no deambulan por aquí, y sin más qué hacer, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

─Adelante.

─ ¿Alguna vez has estado en el _Carnaval del Fuego de Verano_?

Killian la miró boquiabierto. Ese carnaval fue al que aquella niña lo invitó años atrás, el carnaval más famoso de todo el reino, ¿por qué le había preguntado exactamente eso?

─ ¿A qué viene la pregunta, Majestad? ─Inquiría el teniente con disimulo.

─Sólo responde. ─Pedía la princesa con ansiedad.

─He oído hablar de él, pero nunca he estado ahí.

─Yo sí ─respondía Emma casi de inmediato─, una sola vez en mi vida. ¿Quieres que te lo cuente?

El teniente volvió a asentir.

─Era el tercer día del verano, como siempre, mis padres estaban encerrados en su aburrida cámara de guerra, en una de sus típicas reuniones en las que no dejaban de idear un plan en contra de la Reina Malvada. Nadie me estaba vigilando, así que me puse mi pequeña capa de viaje azul, me escabullí entre los jardines y salí del castillo por la puerta de servicio. Corrí por todo el mercado de la ciudadela con dirección hacia el Carnaval, cuando vi a un chiquillo andrajoso, sucio, sudoroso, cansado y solitario, que vigilaba un par de carretillas con sacos de harina.

Killian la miró más sorprendido todavía. No era posible. No podía serlo, ella no podía ser aquella niña de capa azul.

─ ¿Quieres saber qué hice después? ─preguntaba cuando él asentía de forma automática─ Caminé hasta una pequeña pelota de cuero olvidada y se la lancé ─Killian no pudo evitar su expresión de asombro─. Se veía muy triste sentado frente esas carretillas, y decidí hacerlo sentir mejor. Porque, al final de cuentas, ese sería mi trabajo algún día; hacer que todos los habitantes del reino fueran felices. Sin embargo, cuando me acerqué hacia él y lo miré a los ojos, noté algo. Una horrenda sensación que yo misma había sentido…

─Abandono. ─Terminaba Killian en un susurro.

─ ¿Cómo lo supiste? ─Pedía saber la princesa con extrañeza.

─Le mentí, Alteza ─reconocía él tratando de rascar su oreja izquierda con la mano lastimada─. Yo _sí _estuve en ese Carnaval una vez. Esa única vez, conocí a una niña rubia de vestido blanco y capa azul que me invitó a aquella festividad porque, de entre todos los niños de la ciudadela, yo era el único que compartía con ella ese sentimiento de abandono.

Ahora era la princesa quien no podía ocultar su asombro.

─Ese fue el día más feliz de toda mi vida. Es un recuerdo que atesoro con fervor.

─ ¿Supiste el nombre de esa niña alguna vez? ─Musitaba ella.

─No, sólo me dijo, que podía llamarla _Swan_.

La princesa se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y miró a Killian con detenimiento, escudriñándolo de pies a cabeza, como si estuviese buscando algo.

─Así que eras tú ─murmuraba Emma─. Por eso te me hacías tan familiar; eras tú. El niño del que sólo recordaba sus ojos azules. Tú, eres él.

─Y usted es, _Swan_. ─Replicaba Killian admitiendo por fin que estaba en lo correcto.

─Qué curiosa casualidad de la vida, ¿eh? ─exclamaba la princesa con alegría─. Y, ahora que los dos sabemos está gran verdad, ¿qué prosigue?

─Lo que prosigue es sacarla de aquí, y llevarla a Arendelle, Majestad. ─Exclamaba Killian mirando hacia la entrada de la cueva protegida por las lianas.

─Killian, no es necesario que me sigas llamando con tanta formalidad, ambos sabemos ya que nos conocíamos desde antes, así que te doy el permiso de tutearme.

─Lo agradezco, Majestad, pero, como un Teniente de la Marina Real es mi obligación referirme a usted con el respeto que se merece.

─Pues yo no lo quiero y te ordeno que me tutees ─protestaba la princesa con un tono de rudeza que le recordó más la primera vez que la vio─. Mis amigos no me tratan de manera tan formal y aburrida.

─ ¿Usted piensa que nosotros somos eso? ¿Amigos? ─Inquiría Killian.

Tras esa pregunta, la miró de frente y, una vez más, sus ojos se conectaron.

─ ¿Tú no lo crees? ─Pedía saber Emma con miedo.

─No creo que alguien de la realeza pueda mezclarse con un simple plebeyo en cualquier tipo de relación.

La princesa dejó escapar un sonoro bufido de enfado.

─Estás mal si crees que yo me dejo llevar por esa clase de superficialidades. Yo no soy como la Princesa _Alexandra_ ─repelaba Emma con verdadera molestia─. A mí me interesa más el individuo. Creí que eso te había quedado claro cuando te elegí a ti sobre los demás niños.

─Eso era diferente ─protestaba Killian con ferocidad─. Yo no sabía quién eras, y creí que de algún modo podría verte una vez más cuando volviese a trabajar para el sujeto del molino, sin embargo, nunca pasó. Aunque, jamás pensé que fueras tan inalcanzable.

─Entiéndelo de una vez, Jones ─insistía la princesa con más ímpetu─. A mí no me importa tu título o tu linaje, el único que me importas eres tú, y yo te quiero en mi vida.

La princesa puso su mano sobre la de Killian y ambos lo volvieron a sentir. Sintieron el confort y la tranquilidad, se miraron a los ojos y aquello que alguna vez lo unió seguía ahí, escondido tras un nuevo sentimiento.

─De acuerdo, te creo. ─Afirmaba él sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

─Bien ─respondía Emma aún sin soltar su mano─, ahora, cuéntame más de ti. Quiero saberlo todo.

Killian dejó escapar una leve sonrisa de su rostro al ver su expresión de verdadera curiosidad. A pesar de todo, no lograba asimilar aun lo que estaba sucediendo, como fue que ese momento de tensión se transformó en un instante tan plácido.

La princesa estaba frente a él, pidiéndole más detalles sobre su vida, cosa que jamás pensó que podría pasar. Sin embargo, antes de caer por completo en el ensimismamiento y la relajación, una corriente helada que le pasó por la nuca y le recorrió la espalda le hizo recordar lo que estaba sucediendo en el exterior.

─Lo lamento, majestad, pero eso tendrá que esperar. ─Replicaba Killian aclarando su garganta mientras miraba al fondo de la cueva.

─No creo que esos niños hayan entrado a esta selva, le siguen temiendo a lo que hay allá afuera, ¿lo olvidas? ─Protestaba la princesa tratando de llamar su atención.

─El simple hecho de que esos pequeños salvajes le teman a esta selva es lo que me preocupa ─continuaba Killian─. Nadie nos dice que esa bestia estaría dispuesta a dejarnos vivos. Tengo el presentimiento que nos devorará con solo vernos.

─ ¿Y qué propones? ─inquiría Emma─ ¿Salir de la cueva para que nos devore?

Killian no respondió. Miraba con atención el fondo oscuro de la cueva, aguzando el oído con tal de hallar algo fuera de lugar, pero, todo lo que encontró fue el leve y casi imperceptible silbido del viento. Por el contrario, al volver la vista la entrada, lo que escuchó hizo que se pusiera de pie de inmediato obligando a la princesa a hacer lo mismo.

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─Preguntaba ella cuando Killian la puso detrás de él.

El teniente volvió a prestar atención y logró identificar el ruido exterior. Fuera de la cueva podía escuchar a los niños con su muy inusual cántico.

Por el ruido que iba aumentando con rapidez podía deducir que eran más de diez niños, y traían consigo algo mucho más grande.

De pronto, un golpe seco hizo cimbrar el interior de la cueva. Ese algo acababa de golpear la entrada.

─Corre. ─Ordenaba Killian en un susurro.

─ ¿Por qué? ─Pedía saber la princesa sin entender lo que sucedía.

─No importa, sólo ¡HAZLO! ─Replicaba el teniente con más desesperación.

Emma comenzó a correr tras escuchar como el segundo golpe acababa de destruir la entrada de la cueva. Killian corrió inmediatamente detrás de ella y la siguió presionando para que no se detuviera por ningún motivo.

Detrás de ellos, los gritos de los niños se escuchaban con más intensidad, acompañados por el silbido producido por las flechas que cortaban el aire. Continuaron corriendo cuesta abajo, adentrándose más en la cueva que parecía no tener fin. Sin embargo, llegaron a un lugar en el que el único túnel se dividía en cuatro caminos más.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el teniente caminó frente a la princesa, la tomó de la mano y la jaló para que ambos entraran por uno de los túneles frente a ellos.

Continuaron corriendo hasta que la criatura de la selva negra los encontró de frente. Una enorme bestia con cuerpo de león gigante y cola de lagarto apareció al final del túnel. Killian se frenó en seco y dio la vuelta para regresar al complejo de túneles anterior, pero, antes de llegar al otro extremo, se toparon con cinco niños, todos con los arcos cargados y listos para atacar.

Killian trató de mirar ambos lados analizando con detenimiento sus opciones. Si iban de frente contra los niños, se convertirían en alfileteros. Pero, si iban contra la criatura, serían devorados justo después de convertirse en alfileteros.

─Cuando te diga, agáchate. ─Susurraba Killian mirando de reojo a la princesa.

Esta simplemente asintió.

El teniente respiró hondo y blandió su espada, dando a entender que estaba a punto de atacar. En ese momento, dio un paso al frente con decisión, justo en dirección a los niños, y, cuando estos dispararon, gritó lo más fuerte que pudo para que la princesa se tirara al suelo, haciendo prácticamente lo mismo.

Las flechas fueron a parar directo al pecho de la criatura, la cual emitió un rugido de dolor y se movió con fuerza tratando de sacar las flechas de su cuerpo.

Killian aprovechó el momento en el que los niños recargaban para ponerse de pie e ir tras ellos uno por uno. No dejó que ninguno se pusiera en guardia, y se aseguró de golpearlos tan fuerte que no volvieran a abrir los ojos por lo menos en dos días.

Cuando al fin se libró de ellos, dio la vuelta para ayudar a la princesa, pero, en su lugar, los dos vieron detenidamente como caía la bestia, inerte en el suelo. Sin haberse podido quitar las flechas del cuerpo.

─No lo entiendo ─exclamaba la princesa acercándose a la bestia─. No le dieron en ningún órgano vital como para que cayera así.

─Esas flechas deben estar envenenadas ─pronunciaba el teniente tomándola de la mano para llevarla detrás de la criatura─. No podemos volver, o nos atraparán.

Emma solo volvió a asentir, y los dos emprendieron de nuevo su carrera para escapar de sus perseguidores.

─ ¿Adónde crees que vayamos a parar? ─Inquiría Emma corriendo detrás de él.

─No lo sé, solo nos queda seguir corriendo para averiguarlo.

Pero, al llegar al final del túnel, se encontraron con algo más que sus nuevos amigos.

Killian tropezó con el borde y cayó sin prevenir a la princesa de lo que había al frente. Al no tener otra alternativa, usó su mano izquierda para no caer, y la derecha para sostener a Emma, no sin antes dejar escapar un tremendo grito de dolor.

─ ¡KILLIAN! ─exclamaba la princesa Emma tratando de sujetarse de la pared de roca─ ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡HAY AGUA ABAJO! ¡NO ME PASARÁ NADA!

─ ¿CÓMO SABEMOS QUE ESA AGUA NO ES PELIGROSA? ─Espetaba el teniente con más dolor.

─ ¡KILLIAN ESTARÉ BIEN, PERO ME TIENES QUE SOLTAR! ¡SI SIGUES FORZANDO TU MANO NO SABEMOS QUE CONSECUENCIAS TRAERÁ DESPUÉS!

─ ¡MI DEBER ES PROTEGERTE! ─Gritaba Killian al tiempo que Emma intentaba soltarse.

─ ¡PERO NO A COSTA DE TU VIDA!

De pronto, los canticos de los niños comenzaron a escucharse por cada rincón de los túneles, y cuando la princesa logró ver la luz de sus antorchas comenzó a hacer todo lo posible para liberarse del agarre del teniente.

─ ¿¡QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?! ─Espetaba Killian mirándola con desesperación.

─ ¡SI NOS QUEDAMOS AQUÍ, NOS HARÁN PEDAZOS! ─rebatía la princesa─ ¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS AHORA!

─ ¿¡CÓMO SABES QUE NO NOS ESPERA ALGO PEOR CUANDO TOQUEMOS EL AGUA?! ─Inquiría Killian sin dejar de sujetarla.

─ ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, KILLIAN! ¡DA EL _SALTO_ _DE FE_!

Los cánticos de los niños se hacían cada vez más fuertes, y las luces de las antorchas más claras. Killian miró hacia todas las cuevas, para después, volver a bajar la vista y encontrar a Emma mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

─De acuerdo ─musitaba el teniente─. Pero lo haremos juntos.

La princesa simplemente asintió. Killian comenzó a contar hasta tres, pero cuando llegó al uno y soltó la mano de Emma… algo lo detuvo a él.

─ ¿Adónde crees que vas, amigo? ─Exclamaba Félix poniendo el mazo sobre su mano. Killian alzó la vista para luego regresarla hacia la princesa, quien caía gritando su nombre.

─ ¡EMMA! ─Exclamaba él estirando su mano derecha.

─ ¡Qué insolente! ─pronunciaba una voz en eco a la distancia─ Esa es nada más y nada menos que la Princesa del Bosque Encantado. Deberías referirte a ella como _su majestad_.

Después de aquellas palabras, el dueño de dicha voz chasqueó los dedos y de la nada, la sombra que los había conducido a esa isla, regresó. Sobrevoló el área, y, poco antes de que Emma cayera al agua, la sombra la sujetó del brazo y la amagó en el aire frente a Killian.

Emma y Killian se miraron, y, cuando notaron que su nuevo enemigo se aproximaba a ellos, ambos dirigieron la vista hacia el único túnel que quedaba solo, simplemente para darse cuenta de quién se trataba en realidad.

─Maldita sea… ─Mascullaba el teniente con asombro.

─ ¿Qué? ─Susurraba Emma al verlo frente a ellos.

─Así que, estos son los dos que les han estado causando problemas ─añadía el líder de los niños─. Un simple marinero con la mano rota, y una princesa sin habilidades, ¿en serio?

─Son más astutos de lo que crees, _Pan_ ─respondía Félix mientras ejercía más presión sobre el mazo─. De verdad te darían una sorpresa si se los permites.

El sujeto bajó la mirada, apreciando la expresión de inocultable dolor de Killian.

─Tú. Dime tu nombre.

─No tengo porqué seguir las órdenes de un mocoso como tú. ─Respondía el teniente con rabia.

─Cuando _Peter Pan_ da una orden… esta debe cumplirse. Teniente. ─Exclamaba Félix aplastando la mano de Killian.

─Félix, por favor ─pedía Pan levantando la mano─. ¿Qué clase de anfitriones somos si solo torturamos a nuestros invitados?

─Pero él _hirió _a Rufio ─replicaba Félix con rencor─. Déjame hacerle lo mismo al menos.

─ ¿De verdad? ─inquiría Pan con diversión─ ¿Qué le hizo al imbécil que tienes por compañero?

─Lo golpeó con una roca… y no despierta. ─Respondía el chico rubio.

─ ¿Ah sí? ─replicaba Pan─. Bueno, eso sí es impresionante. Por lo regular, nada le hace daño a ese mastodonte, pero bien, puedes jugar con él. Al fin y al cabo, ya tenemos lo que vinimos a buscar ─respondía el chico mirando directamente a la princesa─. ¿O no, Princesa Emma?

─Déjalo ir ─suplicaba ella cuando la sombra la acercó flotando hasta él─. Yo fui quién le hizo daño a tu amigo, por favor, déjalo fuera de esto. Ya me tienes, no le hagas daño.

─Verá, Majestad ─contestaba Pan cuando por fin estuvo lo más cerca de ella posible─. De verdad me encantaría dejar a su subordinado libre, pero, la cuestión es que, alguien tiene que pagar por lo que le pasó a nuestro buen Rufio. No puedo privar a mis muchachos del placer de vengar una posible muerte, ¿no lo cree así?

La princesa lo miró con rabia, y simplemente le escupió.

─Malos modales para alguien como usted ─pronunciaba el chico limpiándose la saliva─. Dudo mucho que sus padres le hayan enseñado cosas tan vulgares.

Al terminar se dio la vuelta y exclamó.

─Si sale del agua es suyo. ¡Ah! Y avísenle a la _Reina Malvada_ que por fin tenemos a su presa.

Peter Pan chasqueó los dedos, y al mismo tiempo que la sombra emprendía el camino de salida por otro túnel, la roca de la que Killian se sostenía débilmente desapareció y cayó sin remedio al estanque.

─ ¡NO! ─Chillaba Emma antes de entrar al túnel.

Una vez que se sumergió por completo, un remolino comenzó a formarse y lo succionó dentro, perdiéndose de sus enemigos.

─ ¡Vayan todos al Pico del Muerto! ─ordenaba Félix─ ¡Estoy seguro que saldrá por ahí! ¡Vivo o muerto, es nuestro!

* * *

**Algún Lugar de Nunca Jamás**

**Días Después**

A lo lejos percibía un sonido más que peculiar; el crepitar de los troncos en una fogata. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, registraba más sonidos del ambiente cercano. Tales como el leve cantar de los grillos, y unos pasos cerca de él.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en dónde menos lo esperaba. Miró a su alrededor sólo para darse cuenta que estaba dentro de una cueva, que la fogata estaba a escasos metros de él, y que en efecto, había una persona también. Al verla de espaldas, usó el muro de roca para levantarse y prepararse para luchar.

─Te aconsejo que guardes tus energías para el momento de la verdad. ─Exclamaba la mujer de vestido rojo y capa anaranjada que miraba con interés hacia el cielo.

─ ¿Quién eres? ─inquiría Killian mientras buscaba disimuladamente su espada─ ¿Dónde estoy?

─Te encontré sin algún arma, _Teniente_ ─replicaba la mujer sin voltear a verlo─. Soy alguien que busca lo mismo que tú; Salvar a la Princesa, y detener al mal.

─ ¿Quién eres? ─Repetía Killian con voz rígida.

─Mi nombre es Tiger Lily, y junto con Tinkerbell, vine a ayudarte. ─Respondía ella mostrando una varita mágica color naranja.

─Eres un hada. ─Concluía el teniente con alivio.

─En efecto.

─ ¿Cómo supieron que estábamos aquí?

─El Hada Azul nos mandó a escoltar su barco poco después de haber zarpado, sin embargo, cuando llegamos ya todo era un caos y usted y la princesa no se encontraban a bordo ─relataba Tiger Lily entrando a la cueva y cerrando la entrada con magia─. El Capitán Jones nos explicó lo que pasó, pero no pudimos entrar a este Reino… hasta ahora.

─Liam ─musitaba Killian acercándose automáticamente hasta ella─. ¿Está bien?

─Un poco magullado, pero sobrevivirá ─contestaba el hada─. De hecho, él y Tink volvieron al Reino por refuerzos.

─ ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto en llegar? ─inquiría él con rabia una vez que su preocupación por Liam se esfumó─ Si hubiesen estado con nosotros desde el principio, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

─El Hada Azul no lo creyó conveniente, dijo que, si las fuerzas de la Reina detectaban nuestra presencia habría sido mucho peor.

─ ¿Y qué esto no lo fue? ─espetaba Killian alzando la voz─ Llevamos dos días corriendo de esos malditos mocosos sin posibilidad de escapar de esta endemoniada isla. Creo que dos hadas perfectamente capaces y con facultades mágicas habrían hecho la diferencia y en este momento, en vez de estar aquí, podríamos seguir de camino hacia Arendelle, tal y como se había planeado. ¿Qué es peor que la Princesa haya sido capturada?

─De habernos detectado probablemente todos estarían muertos. _Eso_, es algo mucho peor, Teniente ─objetaba Tiger Lily con paciencia─. Discutir por algo que ya pasó no es importante, ahora solo nos queda esperar a que lleguen, y trazar el plan de escape.

─ ¿Cómo sabremos cuándo llegarán? ─Indagaba Killian tratando de tranquilizarse.

─Cuando vea un destello verde esmeralda en el cielo.

─ ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esperando?

─Desde que lo encontré, hace dos días.

─ ¿Y la Princesa? ─continuaba Killian desesperación─ ¿Sabes algo de ella?

─Honestamente, no ─respondía Tiger Lily caminando hasta la fogata─. Cuando logré cruzar a este Reino y comencé a buscar, lo primero que vi al sobrevolar la colina más alta, fue a los Niños Perdidos, cargando con usted, inconsciente.

─Debiste ir por la Princesa, yo soy prescindible. ─Respondía Killian con severidad.

─Ninguna vida es prescindible, Teniente, y mi deber es proteger a todos ─replicaba el hada─. Además, necesito su ayuda más que nunca. Juntos sacaremos a la Princesa de aquí.

─ ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

─Tome asiento, coma un poco, y le contaré el plan, Teniente Jones.

Dicho esto, Tiger Lily hizo aparecer unos cuantos cuencos de comida y un poco de té que Killian miró con recelo antes de comer y escuchar el plan de aquella hada.

* * *

**Guarida de Peter Pan**

**Esa Madrugada**

Como cada noche en Nunca Jamás, después de que los grillos guardaban silencio, el llanto de los niños perdidos se adueñaba de la tranquilidad que reinaba la isla.

Killian, cubierto por una capa oscura, vagaba sigilosamente por la selva, siguiendo un destello naranja al frente, ambos rumbo al campamento de su anfitrión, donde creían que tenía a la princesa Emma recluida.

El plan era simple; entrar al campamento, noquear a los niños con polvillo de hadas, sacar a la princesa y huir de la isla para esperar al escuadrón de rescate en lo más profundo del mar. No era el mejor, pero no tenían otra opción.

Antes de salir de la cueva, Tiger Lily curó las heridas de Killian, incluyendo su mano lastimada, y le dio una nueva espada; un alfanje dorado con el que enfrentaría a sus enemigos.

Continuaron andando arropados por la oscuridad, hasta que las antorchas a la distancia les dieron a entender que se aproximaban a su destino. Y en efecto, así fue.

Al llegar al límite del bosque, encontraron a unos cuantos niños sollozando por lo bajo lo mucho que extrañaban su hogar. Tiger Lily puso su varita en ristre e hizo que todos los niños cercanos cayeran dormidos de inmediato.

En ese momento, Killian blandió su nuevo alfanje y avanzó con rapidez hasta el centro del campamento, donde yacía la fogata apagada. Se detuvo frente a la misma y se descubrió la cabeza buscando algún indicio de la princesa a su cerca.

─ ¿Dónde podrá estar? ─Inquiría el teniente hurgando por todo el campamento.

─Tranquilízate ─pedía Tiger Lily sobrevolando el campamento─, no debe estar muy lejos.

El hada regresó hasta él con la mirada llena de extrañeza puesto que, no había ninguna señal de tener a algún prisionero.

─Esto no tiene sentido ─afirmaba Tiger Lily luego de un breve momento de silencio─. Debería estar aquí.

─Esta isla es demasiado grande ─replicaba Killian bajando la espada─, pudo haberla llevado a otro lugar, su campamento era demasiado obvio.

─Si tú fueras él, ¿a dónde llevarías a la princesa? ─Pedía saber el hada.

Killian puso su mano en el mentón, cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar.

─La misión de este engendro es mantener prisionera a la princesa hasta que la Reina Malvada venga por ella y cumpla así con su amada venganza ─exclamaba el teniente casi para sí─. Si yo fuera él, la dejaría en un lugar que no fuera accesible para todo el mundo, un sitio en el que ninguno de mis enemigos haya puesto un pie jamás, y del cual solo yo conozca la forma de salir, un lugar como…

─Como la _ecocueva_, ¿tal vez? ─Respondía Peter Pan a espaldas de Killian y Tiger Lily.

El teniente se tensó de inmediato, apretó la mandíbula, empuñó el alfanje con rabia y se dio la vuelta lentamente.

─Tú… ─Mascullaba Killian.

─Ahora que te veo… respirando, me doy cuenta que alguien me debe una explicación. ─Exclamaba el chico señalando al teniente al tiempo que alzaba una ceja.

─ ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA PRINCESA EMMA? ─Exigía saber Killian con fiereza.

─Ya te lo dije, en la _ecocueva_. ─Replicaba Pan cruzándose de brazos.

─A lo que él se refiere es en dónde está_ ese_ lugar ─Intervenía Tiger Lily sobrevolando el hombro de Killian.

Pan comenzó a reír.

─ ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso, idiota? ─Gruñía Killian poniéndose en guardia.

─ ¿De verdad creíste que te lo iba a revelar tan fácil?

En ese momento, Pan levantó el brazo derecho y comenzó a gritar. Segundos después, varias antorchas se encendían y se vieron rodeados por los mismos Niños Perdidos que habían perseguido a Killian y a la princesa días antes.

─Hagamos algo, Teniente Jones. ─Exclamaba Pan.

─ ¿Qué?

─Te diré la ubicación exacta de la _ecocueva_, si puedes hacer algo que nadie ha logrado jamás.

─ ¿Y eso es? ─Volvía a intervenir Tiger Lily.

─Vencerme en un duelo. ─Replicaba el chico haciendo aparecer una espada.

─ ¿Y cómo sé que cumplirás con tu palabra?

─Puedo ser el chico peor portado de la isla, pero siempre cumplo mis promesas.

─ ¿Y qué hay de tus esbirros? ─inquiría Killian señalando a los niños con la hoja del alfanje─ ¿Ellos se mantendrán en la línea si pierdes?

─No te preocupes por ellos, solo diviértete. ─Exclamaba Pan poniéndose en guardia.

─No lo hagas, puede que sea una trampa. ─Pedía el hada acercándose a su oreja izquierda.

─ ¿Crees que no lo sé? ─Espetaba Killian sin mirarla.

─ ¡Cierto! ─pronunciaba Pan chasqueando los dedos─ olvidé un detalle importante… Félix, ¿podrías?

El chico rubio disparó una flecha con dirección hacia Killian con un pequeño pañuelo atado en la punta. Tiger Lily no vio venir aquel ataque, y antes de que se diera cuenta, el pañuelo la bañaba toda con tinta de calamar.

─ ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE, ENGENDRO?! ─Explotaba el teniente al verla caer al suelo.

─Confío en los míos… en las hadas no ─replicaba Pan dando un paso al frente─. ¿Comenzamos?

El teniente no esperó más tiempo y se fue sobre su adversario. Pan ya lo esperaba y juntos dieron lugar a un duelo de espadas como nunca se había visto en Nunca Jamás.

Los niños perdidos seguían con la mirada la pelea y vitoreaban cada vez que su líder ganaba terreno. Pan y Killian se movían por todo el campamento, sin darle espacio al otro para tomar otro enfoque, lo cual, no pintaba nada bien a los ojos de la petrificada hada.

Conforme avanzaban, la lucha iba subiendo de tono, y la desesperación era notoria a cada instante en uno de los contrincantes; Killian. La sonrisa cínica del chico hacía que le hirviera la sangre y ayudaba a que no pensara con la cabeza en ese momento, que más lo necesitaba.

─ ¿Qué sucede, teniente? ─inquiría Pan luego de mandarlo al suelo por segunda vez─ Creí que estabas listo para una buena pelea.

─ ¿Quién dice que no lo estoy? ─Espetaba el teniente luego de ponerse de pie.

─Vamos, ambos sabemos que tu mente y corazón están en otra parte. ─Replicaba Pan cuando sus espadas volvieron a chocar.

Era verdad lo que decía el chico. Por más que lo intentara, no podía concentrarse, sus pensamientos solo se centraban en ir corriendo a buscar a la princesa cuánto antes, la desesperación que sentía, era algo que no había experimentado jamás.

─Deja de hablar y sigue peleando. ─Mascullaba Killian tratando de parecer calmado.

El chico se apartó de él y comenzó a mirarlo con diversión por un buen rato. Killian solo se quedó de pie, moviendo el alfanje de un lado a otro, intentando averiguar lo que Pan estaba haciendo.

─Será acaso eso… ─exclamaba Pan poniendo su mano izquierda en su barbilla─ No lo creo, aunque podría ser…

─ ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ─Inquiría el teniente con voz rígida.

─No es nada, solo algo de lo que al parecer ni tú mismo te has dado cuenta.

─ ¿Y qué es?

─De nada sirve contártelo, porque no vivirás mucho como para poder experimentarlo.

─Entonces, ¡cállate y pelea!

Luego de pronunciar dichas palabras, Killian dio un salto y se abalanzó sobre él, dándole poco tiempo para reaccionar. Aprovechando esa ventaja, el teniente Jones continuó con ataques rápidos, haciéndolo retroceder hasta que perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas gracias a la intervención de un tronco.

Al ver a su líder en el suelo, más de uno de los Niños Perdidos se movieron involuntariamente tratando de ponerse en posición de ataque, pero antes de que hicieran algo más, Pan levantó la mano derecha luego de que Killian pateara su espada lo más lejos que pudo.

─Parece que no fanfarroneabas, ¿eh? ─Exclamaba Pan cuando Killian le puso la hoja de su alfanje en el cuello.

─ ¿Dónde está la _ecocueva_? ─pedía saber Killian sometiéndolo por completo─ Y sin más rodeos.

─Sal del campamento, verás un sendero rodeado de ramas rotas, sigue derecho hasta las palmeras y toma la ruta de la derecha. La entrada a la _ecocueva_ tiene dos antorchas, una en cada lado. No podrás perderte.

Killian lo miró con recelo. Algo no estaba bien.

─Esto fue demasiado sencillo ─musitaba él casi para sí─. ¿Cómo sé que esto no es una mentira?

─Ya te lo dije; Siempre cumplo mis promesas ─rebatía el chico con una sonrisa─. Me venciste de justa manera.

El teniente lo miró muy dubitativo. Su triunfo había sido bastante sencillo, algo seguía sin andar bien.

─ ¿Qué sucede, Teniente Jones? ─inquiría Pan alzando una ceja─ ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

─Por supuesto que no, pero parece que no tengo otra opción que creerte. ─Repelaba Killian sin dejar de someterlo.

Sin quitarle la mirada de encima, se puso de pie lentamente, para después, comenzar a correr frenéticamente, siguiendo las indicaciones de su rival, hasta que de pronto, el sonido de una flecha en el aire llamó su atención. La flecha le pasó a un lado de la oreja izquierda y se incrustó en un árbol lejano. Al darse la vuelta, encontró a Pan de pie, con los brazos cruzados, rodeado de todos los niños perdidos apuntándole con sus arcos.

─Creí haberte oído decir que siempre cumplías con tus promesas. ─Espetaba el teniente mirándolo con rabia.

─ ¡Oh! ¡Pero por supuesto que la cumplí! ─exclamaba Pan con diversión─ Yo te prometí que te daría la ubicación exacta de la _ecocueva_, mas nunca te dije que te permitiría llegar hasta allá.

─Eres un maldito bastardo. ─Exclamaba Killian con verdaderas ganas de clavarle la espada en el cuello.

─Lo sé ─replicaba él comenzando a reír─, no eres el primero que me lo dice.

─Ahora entiendo por qué te derroté tan fácil… te dejaste ganar.

─ ¡Adoro tu capacidad de deducción, Teniente Jones!, y creo que la deducción que saques de lo que viene ahora será más que obvia, no solo para ti.

Tras decir esto, Pan levantó su mano derecha y todos y cada uno de los niños perdidos que los circundaban comenzaron a fijar su objetivo.

Killian los miró tratando de evaluar sus opciones, pero todas llegaban a la misma conclusión; con él, muerto.

─Fue un gusto conocerte, Killian Jones, pero déjame decirte que, en el nuevo mundo que nos espera, no habrá lugar para los _héroes _─pronunciaba el chico a punto de bajar el brazo─. ¡Disparen!

El teniente se quedó de pie, mirando directamente a los ojos de Peter Pan. Si ese día iba a morir, lo haría con coraje, sin demostrar ninguna sensación de miedo o terror; con la frente en alto.

Sin embargo, poco antes de que las primeras flechas hicieran contacto con él, un resplandor color verde las hizo detenerse y permanecer suspendidas en el aire. Pan, consternado, dejó de esbozar su típica sonrisa de suficiencia cuando las flechas volaron hacia el cielo y se desvanecieron, convirtiéndose en polvillo de hadas.

─ ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?! ─Pedía saber Félix mirando el polvillo caer frente a sus ojos.

─ ¡Guarda silencio! ─Ordenaba Pan aguzando el oído al tiempo que miraba el cielo nocturno.

Killian, por su parte, miró a Tiger Lily revoloteando detrás de Pan, entendiendo perfectamente lo que significaba aquel suceso anterior, porque, sin siquiera elevar su vista al cielo, sabía que el destello esmeralda acababa de llegar.

Los niños perdidos bajaron sus armas y alzaron la vista al mismo tiempo cuando un extraño zumbido empezó a manifestarse cada vez con más fuerza.

─No puede ser ─musitaba Pan cuando una enorme silueta se posó frente a la luna llena─, esto no es posible.

─ ¿De verdad? ─inquiría Killian siendo ahora él, quien esbozaba la sonrisa de suficiencia─. Porque, yo diría que sí.

Aquella silueta era nada más y nada menos que la del barco más rápido de todo el bosque encantado, flotando en el cielo de nunca jamás, ayudado por todo el polvillo que Tinkerbell y las demás hadas llevaban consigo. De un momento a otro, Pan y sus secuaces dejaron de prestarle atención al teniente y se prepararon para el próximo ataque.

─ ¡Aprovecha la oportunidad! ─ordenaba Tiger Lily sobrevolando la oreja izquierda de Killian─ Ve por la princesa.

Killian miraba maravillado al cielo, viendo descender a la _Joya del Reino_ cuando Tiger Lily le hizo recordar su misión. Así que, sin esperar a divisar a Liam y a los refuerzos, corrió sin detenerse, protegido por los destellos multicolores y el caos creado por los ataques de la horda de hadas que detenían a sus adversarios.

Corrió tal y como las instrucciones del chico le indicaban. En el fondo, tenía un mal presentimiento, como si algo malo fuese a pasar, o si lo estuviese guiando a una nueva trampa solo por diversión. Al llegar a las palmeras viró a la derecha y luego de escapar de una manada salvaje de jabalíes llegó a la entrada de una cueva flanqueada por antorchas de fuego azul que se movía al son del cántico de los animales nocturnos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, dio un paso al frente y entró a la famosa _ecocueva_. Desde el primer momento notó que los mismos cristales que se encendieron en su escondite comenzaron a alumbrar su camino. Continuó avanzando hasta que el eco de un grito horrorizado lo hizo detenerse. Miró hacia todas direcciones, pero nunca pudo averiguar el origen verdadero de aquel sonido.

─_Ecocueva_, le queda bien el nombre. ─Espetaba el teniente dándose cuenta que su propia voz resonaba con la misma intensidad.

Retomó sus pasos y giró a la izquierda, caminando a ciegas, sin saber exactamente qué dirección tomar. El sentido del oído no era una opción gracias al eco interminable, la vista no le servía de mucho puesto que los cristales no producían mucha luz, sin mapa, solo con su intuición siguió andando hasta que, se topó con un camino que solo iba en descenso.

Se paró en seco cuando sintió el cambio en el terreno, bajó la vista y contempló la enorme y asfixiante penumbra que tenía frente a él.

─Maldita sea. ─Mascullaba para sí al dar un paso al frente.

Mientras seguía echándole un vistazo, otro grito más desgarrador se escuchó a la distancia, el cual hizo que por fin, todos sus sentidos se activaran. A pesar del eco, pudo reconocer esa voz.

─No puede ser ─musitaba él sacando su alfanje─. No puede ser.

Sin esperar más, comenzó a descender por la penumbra, siguiendo su instinto, tratando de llegar lo más pronto posible, notando que los cristales volvían a hacer su aparición pero con menor luminiscencia a cada paso que daba.

El eco disminuía conforme se adentraba más en las profundidades de la cueva, ahora, escuchaba con claridad a la propietaria de aquel grito, y su corazón latía con más velocidad.

Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a correr al sentir la proximidad de la voz que no dejaba de emitir gritos de verdadero sufrimiento. Llegó hasta el límite del terreno para encontrarse nuevamente en la nada. La oscuridad era tan impenetrable que no podía distinguir el camino a seguir. Dio un paso al frente completamente a ciegas y se detuvo al notar que debajo de él ya no había más suelo, delante había un abismo solamente.

Trató de mirar hacia las profundidades, pero solo había oscuridad debajo de él. Pateó un guijarro cercano, esperando escuchar el sonido del fondo anhelando que hubiese agua en caso de tener que bajar, pero no, el sonido nunca llegó, o, si lo hizo, estaba demasiado lejos como para ser audible.

Los cristales se acumularon debajo de sus pies, y de pronto, algo extraño, comenzó a ocurrir. El resplandor que estos emitían, comenzó a salir del suelo rocoso y fue creando un sendero de esporas de luz verde que flotó frente a él.

Killian, desconcertado, no desvió la mirada de las esporas, sabiendo ya hacia donde se dirigían; había más camino aún. Las esporas continuaron flotando mostrando su nueva dirección, sin embargo, no había por donde cruzar.

Eso no le importó, y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó impulso, y dio el salto más largo que alguna vez hubiese intentado.

El espacio entre cada extremo de terreno era muy grande, una persona normal no lograría cruzarlo sin ayuda, pero eso era lo menos importante. Para él, solo había cabida para un pensamiento: salvar a la princesa.

Ese se había vuelto el único motivo para seguir, y, conforme el tiempo seguía su curso, más desesperación sentía. Sabía que algo no andaba bien, pero también, que en sus manos estaba que todo terminara.

Continuó flotando en el aire, viendo el otro extremo mucho más lejano a cada segundo, iba a mitad de camino, cuando notó que sus fuerzas no fueron suficientes y estaba comenzando a caer. Sin embargo, algo más sucedió.

Mientras veía como se alejaba de la superficie, las esporas reaccionaron creando para él, su salvación. Rápidamente, la luz verde se transformó en una larga y gruesa liana, que se adentró en la dura roca. El teniente se sujetó de ella y usó todo su cuerpo para detenerse en la pared de roca.

Subió hasta alcanzar el sendero, y continuó con su camino, solo para escuchar el grito más próximo a él. Siguió descendiendo, hasta encontrarse en la orilla de un lago subterráneo de agua cristalina.

A su izquierda, había una gruesa cadena de hierro que se perdía en el agua. Y a su derecha, un camino destruido que conducía hasta el centro del lago, donde se alzaba un pequeño islote. En él, alcanzaba a distinguir una escena que lo horrorizaba con solo verla.

─No ─volvió a musitar, al tiempo que salía corriendo con dirección al sendero de su derecha─ No...

Entre tropiezos, corrió hasta llegar a ese islote donde, la dueña de aquella voz horrorizada yacía, encadenada, con sangre en las comisuras de su boca, sudor y lágrimas escurriéndole del rostro. Delante de ella, estaba la causante de todo, la persona por la cual habían emprendido su cruzada en primer lugar; con un pequeño puñal de plata en la mano derecha, estaba la mismísima Reina Regina, o, como la conocía la mayoría de los habitantes del bosque encantado; la Reina Malvada.

─_Parece que eres más difícil de doblegar que tu asquerosa madre _─exclamaba la reina a la distancia jugando con el puñal ensangrentado─_, pero algo me dice que pronto empezarás a suplicar clemencia._

Emma le escupió en respuesta.

─_Veo que ese sucio pastor te ha enseñado sus modales_ ─replicaba la reina limpiándose el rostro─. _Creo que ya va siendo hora de que me muestres el respeto que es debido_.

─_Sabes perfectamente que eso jamás va a pasar… _Regina ─musitaba la princesa alzando la mirada─. _Tú, lo único que te mereces, es mi más profundo odio, por todo lo que le has hecho a mi familia en estos años_.

─_Lo único que he hecho, es impartir justicia contra alguien que destruyó mi felicidad_. ─Replicaba la reina con rencor, clavando la punta del puñal en la mejilla de la princesa.

─_Me da igual, no pienso seguir alimentando algo que pasó mucho antes de mi nacimiento_. ─Exclamaba Emma cerrando un ojo de dolor.

─_Bien, entonces, si ya no tienes la intención de hablar… ¿en dónde nos habíamos quedado? ¡Ah sí!_ ─pronunciaba la reina cortando la mejilla derecha de la princesa con el puñal─ _Te iba a enseñar a respetarme_.

─_Solo hay una forma en la que yo te suplique, y lo sabes. Así que_ ─la retaba la princesa tratando de soportar el dolor producido por la herida─, _¿por qué no terminas de una vez?_

─_Si tú insistes_ ─respondía la reina encogiéndose de hombros, mientras arrojaba el puñal muy lejos─ _De todas formas, ya me estaba empezando a aburrir._

Emma la miró con decisión, mientras que la reina, observaba con malicia a su presa, a punto de cumplir su más grande objetivo; destruir el rayo de luz de Snow White. Ninguna apartaba la vista de la otra, no había nadie más para ellas, por ello, ninguna notó la presencia de Killian, al fondo de la escena.

El teniente corría con desesperación al ver a la reina extender su mano con suma lentitud. Nunca la había visto en acción, pero sabía cuál era su especialidad, lo que él no dejaría que pasara por ningún motivo.

─ ¡DÉJALA! ─Chillaba Killian Jones arrojando su alfanje con todas sus fuerzas.

El grito del teniente resonó como un fuerte eco a través del recinto. Lentamente, la princesa desviaba la mirada al tiempo que la reina cambiaba de posición, deteniendo la espada con su magia. La Reina Regina redirigió el alfanje directamente hacia él, sin embargo, lo esquivó sin problema, luego de un grito horrorizado de parte de la princesa.

─ ¿Cómo demonios llegaste hasta aquí? ─Inquiría la reina mirándolo con desconcierto.

─Libera a la princesa. Ahora. ─Demandaba Killian con voz amenazante.

La reina no lo escuchó, estaba absorta en sus pensamientos.

─Ese mocoso me aseguró que nadie podría llegar hasta aquí… ─Musitaba la reina muy confundida.

─Yo no confiaría en ese enano, si fuera tú. ─Pronunciaba Emma detrás de ella.

─No es posible… ─continuaba la reina, sin prestarle atención─, este lugar no es tan fácil de penetrar… a menos que…

La reina Regina movió la mano derecha, y el alfanje que había quedado incrustado en la tierra salió disparado, pasando a un lado del teniente, cortándole el costado.

─ ¡KILLIAN! ─Chillaba Emma al verlo caer de rodillas.

Cuando la espada llegó a su mano, hizo aparecer un pequeño frasco de vidrio, con él, tomó un poco de sangre de la mejilla derecha de la princesa, y depositó una gota de sangre de Killian. Tapó el frasco con el dedo, y lo agitó.

La sangre de ambos se mezcló y comenzó a brillar, convirtiéndose en un espeso líquido púrpura, con destellos dorados.

─ ¡Qué interesante! ─gritaba la reina arrojando el alfanje con desdén─. Esta noche sí que está llena de sorpresas.

Killian se puso de pie, mientras soportaba el dolor, corrió y al tomar su espada por el mango, la reina lo detuvo.

─Por lo visto te encanta meterte en problemas, muchacho estúpido.

La reina lo lanzó lo más lejos que pudo, con ayuda de su magia.

─No me iré de aquí sin ella ─respondía el teniente tratando de ponerse de pie─. No importa lo que hagas.

Ese último comentario solo provocó que ella soltara una fuerte y tétrica carcajada.

─ ¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer para detenerme? ─inquiría nuevamente, volviendo a usar su magia para llevarlo ante ella─ ¿No lo ves? Si quisiera, podría romperte el cuello con un solo pase de mi mano.

─Estoy perfectamente consciente de lo sádica que puedes llegar a ser, pero yo pregunto, ¿por qué no lo has hecho? ─Replicaba Killian con osadía.

La reina lo soltó, e hizo aparecer una espada de hoja oscura; su favorita.

─Porque, tú no lo vales. Pero no te preocupes, lo que está por suceder, está completamente a tu nivel.

Killian la vio ponerse en guardia con la espada en alto.

─Él no tiene nada qué ver en este conflicto, permítele marcharse ─pedía Emma jalando sus cadenas─. _Yo_, soy tu objetivo.

─Hagamos algo, marinero ─proponía la reina sin prestarle atención a la princesa─. Derrótame en un duelo, y ella es toda tuya.

─No lo hagas, Killian ─imploraba la princesa desde la retaguardia─. No confíes en sus palabras.

El teniente miró a la reina con más detenimiento. Sabía que era una trampa, ya le había pasado horas antes con Peter Pan, pero, ¿qué otra opción tenía?

─No hay porqué temer, majestad ─exclamaba Killian guiñándole el ojo a Emma, mientras se ponía en guardia también─. Yo no me voy sin ti.

La reina sonrió malévolamente, dio un paso al frente, y atacó.

El teniente la interceptó e inmediatamente contraatacó. Por todo el islote, ambos continuaron luchando ante la atenta mirada llena de preocupación de Emma. Killian y la reina se movían sin darle ninguna oportunidad al otro para replantear su estrategia. La vista de Killian se mantenía siempre fija en los movimientos de su adversaria, impresionado de sus habilidades, puesto que no creía que supiera cómo luchar tan bien con una espada.

A pesar del dolor provocado por la herida reciente, no le permitía ganar terreno, debía salir de la cueva con la princesa sana y salva. Sin embargo, había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo. La reacción de la reina y Pan no tenía sentido, ¿qué era lo que sabían? Pero sobretodo, ¿por qué la sangre de ambos reaccionó así?

─ ¡KILLIAN! ─chillaba Emma llamando su atención ─ ¡CUIDADO!

En un descuido causado por su ensimismamiento, la reina casi vuelve a herirlo. Al escuchar a la princesa, dio un salto hacia atrás, tropezando y cayendo. La reina Regina no perdió el tiempo, levantó la espada e intentó asestarle el golpe final, sin embargo, Killian volvió a interceptarla con su alfanje.

El teniente usó su fuerza y la hizo a un lado, quitándosela de encima, y volviendo a ponerse en guardia. No esperó a que su oponente se reincorporara por completo, abalanzándose hacia ella, tomándola desprevenida.

La reina solo pudo poner su espada en modo defensivo, cuando Killian comenzó a atacarla con desenfreno. Aún estaba de rodillas, no podía sostenerse muy bien, y de pronto, él la desarmó.

─Pensé que esto sería más complicado ─exclamaba Killian poniéndole la punta del alfanje en el cuello─. Pero parece ser que, sin tu magia no eres nada.

Regina lo miró con rabia y movió su mano para mandarlo a volar a la orilla del islote.

─Tienes la lengua demasiado suelta, muchacho ─repelaba la reina, usando su magia para lastimarlo─. Tal vez sea bueno que alguien te enseñe a cerrar la boca y a no alardear antes de tiempo.

Le soltó la lengua, y caminó hasta él de forma amenazante. Killian trató de buscar su alfanje, pero la reina le cortó la mejilla derecha con su puñal de plata. El teniente se tapó la herida con la mano, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

La reina volvió a lanzarlo, haciéndolo caer directamente en el agua. Emma gritó con más fuerza, e intentó nuevamente romper sus cadenas, pero le era imposible. Killian intentaba regresar a la orilla, combatiendo con el frío del agua a su alrededor. Regina se cansó de verlo, usó su magia una vez más, y lo acercó flotando hacia ella.

─Creí que habías dicho que no usarías tu magia. ─Pronunciaba Killian, tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

─Tiempos desesperados, requieren medidas desesperadas ─respondía la reina con voz maliciosa─. Aunque la verdad, ya me aburrí.

─ ¡REGINA! ¡POR ÚLTIMA VEZ! ¡TU PELEA ES CONMIGO Y MI FAMILIA! ─gritaba Emma a la distancia─ ¡PERMÍTELE MARCHARSE! ¡ES A MÍ A QUIÉN QUIERES!

─Te equivocas, princesa. ─Replicaba la reina observando a Killian.

─ ¿Qué? ─inquiría Emma en un susurro─ Pero…

─He cambiado de opinión ─le interrumpía la reina─, ya no es solo a ti a quien busco.

Tras pronunciar dichas palabras, arrojó al teniente, haciéndolo girar frente a Emma.

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─pedía saber la princesa─ ¿Qué fue lo que cambió?

─Hace años, como bien saben ustedes dos, tu madre, Snow White, me quitó la única oportunidad que tuve para ser feliz, y encontrar aquello de lo que tú estás hecha ─exclamaba la reina dándole la espalda─. _Amor verdadero_. Por mucho tiempo traté de vengarme de tu asquerosa madre, pero, cuando al fin lo conseguí, tu padre vino a arruinarlo todo.

La reina comenzó a andar de un lado a otro.

─Y entonces vino a mí aquello que por fin me daría la victoria absoluta, la respuesta a todos mis problemas; la _maldición oscura_. ─Proseguía ella mostrando el pequeño rollo carmesí.

Killian y Emma la miraron con horror, los rumores eran ciertos, y, si esa maldición hacía lo que todos decían, el bosque encantado estaba perdido.

─En últimas fechas, ocupé mi tiempo, ideando la mejor manera de acabar con tu familia usando esta cosa ─continuaba Regina jugando con el rollo en su mano─, hasta que por fin lo supe.

Caminó directamente hasta ella, haciendo desaparecer el pergamino frente a sus ojos.

─Yo no lanzaría la _maldición oscura_, no señor. En realidad, después de diezmar a todo el ejército de tus padres, los obligaría a ser ellos quienes la lanzaran, usando tu corazón como ingrediente final, pero, los acontecimientos de esta noche, cambiaron las cosas.

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─Indagaba Emma con sumo desconcierto.

─Verás, princesa, para que la maldición tenga efecto, su último ingrediente debe ser, el corazón de _aquello que más amas_.

─ ¿Y por qué mis padres accederían a matarme?

─Como dije antes, tiempos desesperados, requieren medidas desesperadas ─respondía la reina─. No voy a revelarte mi plan, pero sí puedo decirte que, no es tu corazón el que estoy buscando en este momento.

La reina volvió a darle la espalda, y se dirigió hasta Killian, quién aún yacía en el suelo.

─No lo entiendo…

─No hay nada que entender, princesa Emma ─objetaba la reina con maldad─, dime, ¿qué mejor venganza hay que torturar a la hija de mi más acérrima enemiga haciéndola aplastar el _corazón de la persona a quién más ama_?

─ ¿La… qué? ─Balbuceaba la princesa con asombro.

Emma se quedó en shock, mientras Killian era obligado a levantarse por obra de la magia de la reina. Él tampoco entendía sus palabras, solo la miraba acercarse, con la mano derecha en lo alto, y, cuando cumplió su cometido, lo hizo tan rápido, que ni siquiera pudo reaccionar.

Solo sentía un dolor fuerte en su pecho, cuando abrió los ojos, notó algo brillante en la mano de la reina; parecía ser, su corazón. ¿De verdad era su corazón el que ella quería? ¿Por él había cambiado de opinión? No, no podía ser eso cierto…

─Una vez que termine con ambos, todo estará consumado, y nosotros, los villanos, tendremos al fin el lugar que nos pertenece en este mundo. ¿No lo cree así, teniente Jones? ─Exclamaba Regina apretando el corazón de Killian.

El dolor era más insoportable, al grado de hacerlo arrodillarse con los ojos cerrados, gritando lo más fuerte que podía.

─La maravilla de un corazón encantado, es poder acabar con su dueño en un instante ─pronunciaba la reina con devoción─, podría, aplastar tu corazón hasta que solo quede polvillo, ¿por qué no?, aunque, creo que me serás más útil en el futuro.

La reina rió malévolamente, y volvió a apretar el corazón de Killian con más fuerza, provocándole un dolor aun peor. El teniente, se encontraba en cuclillas, tocando su pecho con la mano izquierda, cuando de pronto, un estruendo se produjo a la distancia, el dolor punzante cesó, y al abrir los ojos, vio a Regina volando con dirección al agua, a su corazón cayendo frente a él, y a la princesa, con ambas manos levantadas de forma amenazante.

─Te dije, que lo dejaras en paz. ─Expresaba Emma bajando las manos.

Mientras la reina se sumergía en lo más profundo del lago, el teniente miraba a Emma con extremo asombro, lo que tenía enfrente, no parecía ser real.

─ ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ─pedía saber Killian con voz jadeante─ ¿Desde cuándo tienes magia?

─No sabía que la tenía ─respondía la princesa mirando sus manos─, nunca hubo indicios.

─Increíble… ─Musitaba el teniente.

─Esto comprueba mis sospechas entonces. ─Pronunciaba la reina usando su magia para pararse sobre el agua.

─ ¿Qué sospechas? ─exigía saber el teniente poniéndose de pie con su corazón en las manos─ Tú, y ese enano no hablan con precisión.

─Eso ya no importa ─respondía Regina mandándolo a volar para quedarse sola con Emma─, porque, esto se torna cada vez más interesante.

Emma se enfureció al verla atacar a Killian, y arremetió contra ella. La reina hizo lo propio lanzando rayos rojos desde las palmas de sus manos, haciendo que chocaran con los rayos blancos de la princesa.

En ese momento, Killian miró su corazón y con rapidez volvió a introducirlo en su cuerpo, tomó nuevamente su alfanje, y se unió a la batalla. La reina movió una de sus manos para atacarlo, pero él, usó su espada para deflactar su rayo, y hacer que regresara a ella.

Regina se desvaneció, y Emma se hizo a un lado para que el rayo no la tocara. Ambos se acercaron el uno al otro, quedando espalda con espalda, esperando por ella una vez más.

La reina apareció frente a ellos, lanzando grandes bolas de fuego, y volvieron a separarse, esquivando cada una de ellas, lo mejor que podían. A Killian le costaba moverse por la herida de su costado, y, al cabo de un rato, el sobre exceso de magia, le estaba pasando factura a la princesa.

─Parece que están comenzando a llegar a su límite, mis queridos ─exclamaba Regina cesando sus ataques─, creo que será bueno que les dé un leve respiro, ¿no creen?

Dicho esto, creó un círculo de fuego a su alrededor que fue cerrando poco a poco, acorralándolos más y más cerca el uno del otro.

─ ¿Qué hacemos? ─Inquiría Killian mirando a la reina reír de manera frenética.

─Tenemos que salir de aquí, pero no sé cómo ─replicaba la princesa mirando el círculo de fuego aproximándose a ellos─. Así que, acepto sugerencias.

El teniente aun veía a la reina riendo sin control, notando que, en el cinturón de su vestido, llevaba consigo el rollo de la maldición.

─Tal vez no sea necesario salir de aquí ─susurraba Killian con la vista fija en el rollo─, ¿puedes traer eso con tus poderes?

Killian señaló con su cabeza de manera casi imperceptible, Emma asintió en silencio, sin saber en realidad lo qué estaba haciendo, y llamó al pergamino con su mente, pero nada pasó. Su fuerza no era suficiente. La reina volvió a reír.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Creían que iba a ser tan fácil? ─indagaba Regina lanzándoles llamaradas de sus manos─ No llegué tan lejos como para caer en trucos baratos.

Emma tomó rápidamente de la mano a Killian, sin saber qué más hacer contra las llamas que se acercaban inminentemente hasta ellos. El teniente no la soltó, y, en vez de mirar a la reina una vez más, la miró directamente a los ojos, esos ojos verdes.

Poco antes de que las flamas los tocaran, volvieron a conectarse, así también, ocurrió algo que nadie se llegó a imaginar. De ambos corazones se proyectó un escudo color rojo que los protegió del peligro. La reina, atónita ante tal hecho, intensificó sus llamaradas, pero, no funcionó. El campo protector no se rompía. Ambos observaron a su alrededor, sin soltarse, miraron de frente a la reina, e hicieron que el escudo se expandiera al grado de derribarla.

Siguieron caminando, tomados de la mano, infundados de un extraño valor que provino de algún lado, y Emma, aprovechando ese recurso, usó sus poderes nuevamente contra la reina.

Regina no esperó a que la golpearan, volvió a lanzar sus rayos rojos, tratando de detener los de la princesa, pero, el poder de Emma la superó, golpeándola directamente y haciendo que el rollo saliera volando a la mano libre del teniente.

─Dudo que esto entre en el rubro de truco barato, pero, lo que sea que haya sido. Cumplió su cometido. ─Exclamaba la princesa mirando a la reina intentando levantarse.

─Así que, la _maldición oscura_, ¿eh? ─añadía Killian observando el pergamino con detenimiento─ ¿Qué es lo que harás sin ella?

─Bien, parece que, una vez más, subestimé el alcance de _la magia más poderosa de todas_, lo reconozco ─pronunciaba Regina arreglándose el vestido con ambas manos─, ustedes están protegidos gracias a ese escudo, es cierto, ¿estoy indefensa? No lo sé ─inquiría mientras miraba al techo y ponía su pulgar en su barbilla─. Pero, ¿de verdad? ¿Me creen tan estúpida como para traer conmigo el rollo original de la maldición?

Emma y Killian miraron al rollo muy alarmados, al tiempo que este se abría por sí solo, dejándoles ver que, estaba vacío.

─Y, ¿de verdad son tan idiotas como para creer que con algo tan simple como tomarse de las manos, y caminar frente a mí, sería suficiente para poder vencerme?

Tras decir esto, usó todo su poder para crear un temblor a lo largo y ancho del fondo de la _ecocueva_, provocando que comenzara a derrumbarse.

─Tal vez no obtuve lo que deseaba hoy, pero, ya veremos si el _amor verdadero_ los salva esta vez.

La reina Regina levantó su mano derecha y se desvaneció en medio de humo púrpura, dejando atrás el derrumbe que se hacía cada vez más intenso.

─ ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí? ─inquiría la princesa cuando el islote empezó a resquebrajarse─ ¿Cómo llegaste tú?

Killian no la escuchó. Estaba tan intrigado que no podía pensar en nada. Las últimas palabras de la reina, aunque ya era algo obvio, el oírlas en voz alta, lo hacía totalmente real. Él, un teniente, un simple niño abandonado, destinado a estar con la princesa, para siempre.

El mundo se detuvo por un momento, ahora, todo tenía sentido. Esa sensación de urgencia al estar sin ella, no era solo porque su deber fuese rescatarla. La paz que sentía junto a ella, todo encajaba.

─ ¡KILLIAN! ─gritaba la princesa mientras lo sacudía con fuerza para hacerlo reaccionar─ ¡KILLIAN, ESCÚCHAME!

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─Pedía saber él, saliendo de la conmoción.

─Por si no lo habías notado, una cueva e nos está cayendo encima ─respondía Emma señalando las rocas, que salpicaban el agua─, así que, necesito que me ayudes a pensar cómo salir de aquí.

El teniente miró a todas direcciones, hasta toparse con el camino, por el que él había llegado.

─Sígueme. ─Exclamaba Killian tomándola de la mano.

Ambos corrieron por el sendero, siendo salpicados por el agua que había a su alrededor, mirando cómo caían las rocas y destruían todo. Tras dar un gran salto, llegaron al otro extremo, andando cuesta arriba antes que una roca gigante tapara su única salida.

Cuando escucharon el estruendo, todo se volvió oscuro, sus respiraciones producían un eco infernal, que, acompañadas con el derrumbe, volvían todo más caótico.

─ ¿Hacia dónde hay que ir? ─inquiría nuevamente la princesa─ ¿Killian?

─No lo entiendo ─musitaba el teniente para sí, con voz trémula─ Los cristales, deberían estar aquí.

─ ¿Qué cristales? ─Replicaba Emma.

─Los cristales que lo iluminaron todo antes ─respondía él, mientras corría hacia la orilla, en busca de la liana que lo ayudó a cruzar─. Así fue cómo llegué hasta aquí.

─Hay que encontrar otra salida ─exclamaba la princesa, mirando con desesperación al techo de roca derrumbarse─. Y rápido.

En ese momento, una idea pasó por la mente de Killian.

─Tú ─pronunciaba él, ante la mirada de desconcierto de la princesa─, tu magia. ¿Puedes hacer lo mismo que ella?

─ ¿Qué? ¿Desvanecerme? ─indagaba ella, mientras Killian se acercaba, asintiendo con la cabeza─ Si no pude quitarle un simple rollo vacío, ¿crees que voy a poder hacer algo así?

─Tienes que confiar en que lo harás.

─Mi magia no es tan fuerte, ni siquiera sé cómo hice todo eso allá atrás. ─Respondía ella, mostrándole las palmas de sus manos.

─Entonces, lo haremos juntos. ─Proponía él, tomándola nuevamente de las manos.

─Un momento ─pedía Emma, zafándose de su agarre─. ¿De verdad crees en lo que dijo?

─ ¿Tú no?

─No lo sé… es solo… ─balbuceaba Emma─ es solo que…

─ ¿Qué?

─El _amor verdadero_ es la magia más rara de todas, ¿qué te hace pensar que entre nosotros existe?

─A decir verdad, no estoy del todo seguro, pero, hay demasiadas pruebas como para objetar lo contrario ─contestaba él, acortando el espacio entre ambos─. Además, si he aprendido algo en mis viajes es que, hay cosas que no tienen explicación, solo suceden, o, se sienten.

─Killian, yo… ─Musitaba Emma con voz queda.

─Dentro de mí, sé que la niña de vestido blanco y capa azul, llegó a mi vida por una buena razón ─exclamaba el teniente, volviendo a tomarla de las manos al notar sus dudas─, y en este momento, pongo toda mi fe en que sea esta.

La princesa lo miró de frente, haciendo que sus ojos volvieran a conectarse. Algo estaba pasando en el corazón de Emma, él lo podía sentir. Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue completamente inesperado. De pronto, ella lo soltó y, sin dejarlo reaccionar, lo tomó por el cuello del abrigo, y le dio un beso.

Esta acción lo tomó completamente por sorpresa, pero, al poco tiempo, le correspondió. Un sinfín de sensaciones que jamás había experimentado, comenzaron a inundarle el cuerpo cuando otra roca tapaba el otro extremo del sendero, mientras que las demás caían hasta el fondo, creando ecos interminables en el fondo. De ellos, brotó una onda multicolor que se fue expandiendo, haciendo que los cristales brillaran nuevamente, volviéndose de color rojo, mismo color, del humo que comenzaba a rodearlos.

El humo los envolvió de la cabeza a los pies, y, juntos sintieron un delicado tirón, que les decía que lo habían logrado, estaban a salvo.

En la penumbra, continuaron con dicho beso, sin ganas siquiera de separarse, disfrutando lo que experimentaban, recordando aquel lejano día en el _Carnaval del Fuego de Verano_, donde dos niños solitarios unían sus destinos, para nunca separarlos.

─ ¿¡KILLIAN!? ─exclamaba una voz familiar─ ¿¡ERES TÚ!?

Cuando el humo desapareció, y ambos abrieron los ojos se encontraron justo frente a la entrada de la _ecocueva_, bañados por la luz de la luna llena, abrazados.

─Lo logramos. ─Exclamó la princesa con alivio.

Antes si quiera de poder responder, el teniente miró a su hermano correr como loco, lleno de cortes en el rostro, y manchas de sangre en el uniforme. Acompañado por Tiger Lily, Tinker Bell, y el Hada Azul.

Al llegar hasta ellos, el capitán Jones tomó a su hermano, y lo abrazó, lleno de júbilo, mientras que las hadas flotaban con inquietud alrededor de la princesa.

─Me tenías preocupado, hermanito. ─Afirmaba Liam con voz quebrada.

─Nada que no pudiera manejar ─respondía Killian quitando el brazo de su hermano de los hombros─, y soy tu hermano menor.

─Buen trabajo, teniente ─exclamaba Tiger Lily cambiando de tamaño─, no dudé de ti en ningún momento.

Killian sonrió ligeramente.

─No estaría viva, de no ser por él. ─Aseveraba Emma mirándolo con adoración.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió allá adentro? ─intervenía Tinker Bell─ ¿Por qué los dos están tan lastimados?

─Esa, es una larga historia que, nos gustaría que ustedes nos explicaran. ─Respondía la princesa con un ligero aire de cansancio.

─Será mejor que vayamos a la costa, es hora de irnos. ─Ordenaba Azul, comenzando a volar.

─Aguarden ─pedía Killian─, ¿Qué hay de los niños perdidos? ¿Y Pan?

─Eso se puede resumir como una _épica batalla_, que te perdiste por hacerte el héroe.

El teniente le sonrió a su hermano, le dio un golpe en el hombro, y se fue caminando entre Liam y la princesa, siguiendo a los tres puntos brillantes que los guiaban hacia la _Joya del Reino_.

* * *

**Castillo de Arendelle**

**Una Semana Después**

─ ¿Están seguros que ella dijo eso? ─Pedía saber el Hada Azul.

─Sí. ─Respondían los dos al unísono, tomados de la mano, por debajo de la mesa.

─ ¿Y su sangre al mezclarse se tornó púrpura? ─Proseguía Tiger Lily. Los dos asintieron.

─ ¿Y ella conservó el frasco? ─Inquiría Tinker Bell.

─La verdad, no lo vi después de que intentara casi matarnos, pero, es muy probable que si lo tenga. ─Contestaba la princesa.

─ ¿Qué es lo que opinan ustedes? ─Intervenía el Rey de Arendelle.

Cuando llegaron a la costa de Nunca Jamás, fueron recibidos por un coro de elogios y vítores de parte de la marina real y las hadas, quienes ya esperaban por ellos. Los niños perdidos no estaban, y, por palabras de todos, se enteraron que Pan escapó, dejando a sus esbirros a su suerte, cuando se vio superado en número y poder.

Al salir del reino, y volver a tocar las aguas de su querido mundo, emprendieron nuevamente el viaje hacia Arendelle, por orden del Hada Azul. Durante todo el camino, ninguno de los dos quiso tocar el tema de su vínculo con ellas, necesitaban un descanso de todo el horror por el que pasaron, y todos lo aceptaron.

Ahora, estaban en la cámara de guerra del castillo de Arendelle, con el Rey y sus dos hijas, sentados en la misma mesa, después de recibir la noticia de que, la Reina Regina había desaparecido junto con su maestro; Rumplestiltskin.

─Es bien sabido por las hadas que la _maldición oscura_ no es inmune al _amor verdadero_ ─exponía Azul─, sin embargo, el hecho que se haya quedado con ese frasco me preocupa.

─ ¿Cree que va a ocuparlo de algún modo? ─Cuestionaba la princesa Elsa.

─El _amor verdadero_ es magia de luz ─intervenía Tinker Bell─. Aunque intentara usarlo en nuestra contra, no podría.

─Entonces, ¿qué haremos? ─pedía saber Emma─ ¿Esperar tranquilamente a que vuelva a atacar?

─No ─exclamaba Killian─. Debemos actuar antes de que intente lanzar esa maldición.

─Dudo que de verdad la tenga en su poder ─intervenía Tiger Lily─, tal vez solo alardeaba.

─ ¿Por qué? ─Pedía saber la princesa Anna.

─Porque esa maldición en particular está bien protegida, y requiere de muchos sacrificios para poder obtenerla ─respondía Azul─, y sobretodo, se necesita tiempo para poder dominarla.

─Y en estos veinticinco años, ¿no creen que ya la haya obtenido? ─Inquiría la princesa.

Las hadas se miraron.

─Eso solo es una teoría aún, princesa Emma. ─Rebatía Azul.

─Teoría o no, no voy a dejar que esa loca continúe con esto ─protestaba la princesa, poniéndose de pie─. Regina me ha arruinado casi toda la vida, y no dejaré que lo siga haciendo, no permitiré que dañe a mis padres y a nadie de este Reino. Llegó el momento de dejar de temerle a ella, y a todos los que posiblemente la estén secundando.

─La princesa tiene razón ─exclamaba el teniente─. Si la reina quiere pelea, la tendrá.

Los presentes los miraron con detenimiento. Ambos estaban decididos a hacerle frente a la Reina Malvada. De un momento a otro, notaron que de ambos se proyectaba un aura color rojo.

─ ¿Qué dices, papá? ─exclamaba la princesa Elsa─ ¿Crees que nuestro ejército pueda ayudar?

─Por supuesto que lo hará ─respondía el rey de Arendelle desenvainando su espada, y dejándola sobre la mesa─. Cuenta con mi apoyo, majestad.

─Y con el nuestro. ─Añadían las tres hadas, haciendo lo propio al dejar sus varitas en la mesa.

─Preparen todo, salimos al amanecer. ─Ordenaba la princesa, dando por terminada la reunión.

Cuando todos salieron, Emma detuvo a Killian frente a la puerta, al darse cuenta que por fin tenían un calmado momento a solas.

─Con que, tú eres mi _amor verdadero_, ¿eh? ─pronunciaba la princesa con curiosidad─ ¿quién lo diría?

─Después de casi una semana, ¿es hasta ahora que tocas el tema? ─Pedía saber el teniente con falsa indignación.

─Yo pienso que este es el mejor momento para hacerlo. ─Replicaba ella, mirando directamente a sus labios.

─Sí sabes lo que esto significa, ¿verdad? ─Inquiría él con voz hipnótica.

─Sí, que entre más pronto derrotemos a Regina, mejor.

Killian comenzó a reír.

─ ¿Sólo eso?

La princesa no respondió, solo se limitó a besarlo una vez más. Él le correspondió más pronto que la primera vez, ambos continuaron sin ninguna prisa, disfrutando el momento y cada sensación. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo, Liam los interrumpió, aclarando la garganta, tratando de disimular su enojo, sin éxito.

─Majestad ─exclamaba el capitán, aún alterado─, el Rey quiere que los acompañe a dialogar con el general Alberick.

─Voy en un momento, gracias, capitán Jones.

Cuando los dos comenzaron a caminar, Liam tomó del hombro a Killian y lo jaló hacia él con fuerza.

─Espero que en el futuro, evites este tipo de comportamientos ─ordenaba el capitán con voz severa─, y sobre todo con los reyes.

─Lo siento, _hermanito_ ─replicaba Killian con diversión─, pero esto ─continuaba él, señalando a la princesa, quien iba delante de ellos─, significa _para siempre_.

Liam lo miró con dureza, pero luego de un rato, le sonrió y lo soltó.

─Al menos me da gusto saber que eres correspondido.

Tras decir esto, le hizo un ademán para que la alcanzara y juntos fueran a su encuentro con sus nuevos aliados. Así, a la mañana siguiente, ambos se encontraban en la proa de la _Joya del Reino_, mirando fijamente al horizonte, con la mitad de la flota de Arendelle detrás, a punto de emprender la primera de muchas aventuras.

A pesar de no haber sido la mejor forma de saberlo, entendían que todo era verdad, lo sentían. Y, aquello que en su niñez los unió, e hizo que se volvieran a ver tiempo después, los haría llegar más allá, explorar el camino que solo dos personas habían caminado antes que ellos, los haría afrontar cualquier desafío con tal de que los dos niños abandonados, al fin, juntos, tuvieran un hogar.

* * *

**El Fin**

* * *

**¿Review?**


End file.
